Dbz: The Unique Hybrid
by Axel771
Summary: Escaping from a planet in the Cold Empire, a young hybrid clone with both saiyan and Cooler's DNA lands on earth. Adopted by the Son family this kid will do everything in his power to protect his family and home from any harm (Starts 3 years before the saiyan saga)
1. Prologue

...

…

 _Where... Where am I?_

 _Who... am I?_

Those were my first conscious thoughts, as everything that surrounded me was darkness. I couldn't see anything but I could hear, smell and feel. And right now I could only hear two voices.

"The subject for the SC project is gaining consciousness sir!" Said one of the voices, it was high pitched.

"So soon? It was supposed to do it in at least a few weeks!" Said another voice. Deeper and gruffer.

"What do we do sir?" ask the first voice, with a light hint of panic.

"Try putting him back to sleep until we call Lord Cooler, and then we'll decide what to do with... 'this'"

Why did they sound so scared? 'Put it to sleep?' Put what to sleep?

I soon realized what they were talking about, and a new sensation came to me: Fear

They were talking about me. They wanted me to sleep again, even though I just woke up.

"Right away sir!" Said the first voice

'No! **DON'T!'**

I open my eyes and I became aware of my surroundings; I was floating on a blue liquid in some sort of tank and there were multiple wires connected to me, in front of me there were two…creatures…

One was purple with a large head, and a green object on his left eye, with fish lips and a pair of horns on its head. His eyes showed fear as he staggered back, gaping as he looked at me.

The other looked like a reptile with orange hair, he was also scared, but didn't showed it as much as the other.

Both of them were wearing a strange armor.

"Put it to sleep it's already waking up." The reptile said to the purple one.

'NO!' I thought. I was scared, scared of what they were gonna do with me. I wanted to get out of there. I felt a wave pushing the glass of the tube I was in, the liquid I was floating started to boil and the wires were cut loose and unplugged from me, and the glass start to crack until it break.

I was washed out of the tube and I got up my feet. The liquid draining from the tank and I coughed as I stand up straight. The creatures, or people I supposed, in front of me looked scared... of me

"I-its free! It freed itself!" the reptile one said obviously scared of me breaking out of that tank, while the purple one pressed a button and a red light flared around the room.

They escaped the room, and I try to follow them but the door got closed and I got locked inside.

From another door behind me more people entered, they here using the same armors with shoulder patches, white gloves and weapons strapped to their arms, and the same artifact the purple one had attached to their eyes.

"Freeze" A person with gray skin shouts at me, aiming me with the weapon in his arm.

"Stay away, " I said taking a step back and putting my hands up.

"I said freeze!" He yelled again.

"STAY AWAY!" I yelled and everything in the room start to break and explode, many soldiers were push back by a shock wave coming from me, while the others still standing open fire at me.

The blast all hit me but I barely feel anything of those attacks, I only felt a light burn on my skin, but that was only a small annoyance.

"Leave me alone!" I shout throwing my hands forward and launching a yellow blast, similar to the ones from the blasters but bigger, hitting the soldiers and bursting them out of the door.

I took the chance and started running towards the door, getting out of the room I was in. I start sprinting through the hallways as an alarm buzzed all around the place. I didn't care where I was running, I just wanted to get out of that place. I saw another door and light coming from it; an exit.

I run faster to reach it, and once I crossed it I looked up at the sky, a purple sky with yellow clouds. I turned around to looked at the building behind me, it was white with yellow markings and purple windows.

"Stop" Another guard shouted at me. "This is a restricted zone! Identify yourself!" The soldier orders me, but I raise my hand and form a great ball of energy.

"How do I get out of here?" I asked. But the soldier seemed too scared to talk. "Answer me!" I snapped. But that only make him shoot, just to miss me. In response I fired the energy ball at him sending him flying several foots away from me.

More soldiers came and surrounded me, around a dozen of them. I growled and clenched my fist.

One of them talked "In the name of Lord Cooler, you are under arr-" He didn't get to finish his sentence, as I rammer my fist on his gut.

His friend opened fire to me, but I leaped in the air, dodging every blast. I landed behind one of them and grabbed him in a choke hold. Others tried to shoot me, but I used my hostage as a meat shield to stop the blast.

Now he was dead.

I throw him at a pair of soldiers and them shoot a blast towards them. They screamed as they exploded.

The other soldiers were petrified, the object in their eyes beeping with no control.

One of them lunged at me with a shout, but I grabbed his neck and slammed him in the floor, leaving a crater. Then I looked at the others. "How do I get out?" I asked. "I want to leave!"

They didn't answered and I gritted my teeth as one of them fired repeatedly at me. I blurred out of sight and appeared in front of him, he screamed as I blasted a hole on his chest.

There were other two. "How do I leave?" I asked again.

"F-F-Five t-thousand." One stammered.

I growled as more of them appeared. I gathered energy in my whole body. Glowing with a purple-red energy as they surrounded me.

"LEAVE. ME. ALONE!" I exploded, literally. All the energy gathered around me caused a great explosion that erased all of my pursuers in a flash.

I stood there, alone. Panting heavily as the attack took a toll on me.

"How do I get out…?" I ask to no one in particular. Until something fell off the sky not so far from where I was, I went running to the place where that thing landed.

After some time I found the thing and where it landed, it was a white, spherical object with a red glass in front of it, suddenly the object opened and someone clad in the same uniform as the other guards came out. I got near him and grab him by the neck of his uniform and make him the same question I've been doing for the first minutes of my existence.

"How do I get out of here, how do I use this thing? Tell me!" My hand was crackling with energy. I have no doubt there was desperation in my eyes as I asked the soldier this questions.

"J-just get in and push the buttons in the right side put the coordinates and you'll go there. I swear!" he choked out, I toss him aside and try to get inside when...

"Stop it!"

I was blasted in my back while I had my guard down.

"Gah!" I spit out a mouthful of blood, I turn around and see a bunch of guards with their blasters, around a dozen. All ordering me to leave the ship and surrender, the same thing they'll been telling me to do since I'd been conscious, so I demand them the same thing I'd been demanding them since I was conscious.

"Leave. Me .Alone!" I bring my hands together both blazing with energy, when the two orbs of energy I form in both my hands came together they melt in one, growing in size as I fired it, the great blast of energy consume everything in its way including, soldiers and buildings alike.

I slumped inside the ship and did what that guy from before, who at that point was in a state of shock at what just happen, I press buttons randomly until the pod closed and the ship start elevating I feel myself being pushed back against the seat as I saw through the glass how the stars passed by. But, in reality, it was the opposite I was flying pass them while two familiar figures watch me go.

"It's gone, what are we gonna do? Lord Cooler will get our heads for this!" The purple one panicked.

"Hmph, as a scientist I'm glad to see my experiment was a success. Its obviously really powerful as Lord Cooler asked us to make it." the reptile said watching his creation flew off.

"But as a person I share you're fear, not only for what Lord Cooler will do to us, but for what my creation is capable of, It has the DNA of Lord Cooler but… it also has the salvage blood of a Saiyan running through its veins, god or whatever entity who listen to my prayers have mercy on the planet where it lands," He said as he watched the sky.

-O-

Meanwhile on a planet called Earth were the peace has reigned for over a year.

A silhouette was jumping from a tree to another swinging in any vine like an animal until landing on the ground in front of a massive three.

"This one looks perfect," The silhouette said watching the three. Getting in a fighting position, with a single punch he brought the three down.

The sun shined on the forest revealing the silhouette's form: A young man with spiky black hair, clad in an orange martial arts gi with a blue shirt under it, blue wristbands and boots; he was Son Goku, the protector of the earth.

"I'll better get this back home; it'll make good firewood," Goku said.

As he walked away with his giant tree in arms, he saw something descending from the sky and finally landing in a place near the forest he was at. Curiosity getting the better of him, he go to see what that was about, as he got close he noticed smoke coming out the place were that thing landed. Getting closer he finally spotted the object inside the crater, but before he could take a better look, that thing opened.

Getting out of the ship was someone. A kid, a boy. He was shorter than Goku and he was naked for some reason, he had black hair that reached the neck, the trait that call Goku's attention the most were the blue glass-like skin in the upper part of its abdomen and in both its arm and, the one that surprise him the most, a brown furry tail coming out of his lower back.

"Hey! You okay down there?" Goku asked as he descend into the crater.

"I-guh!" The kid tried to talk but let out a growl of pain as he coughed a bit of blood.

"Woah! Easy there" Goku said as he hold the kid preventing him from collapsing he looked at the kid's back and saw a wound on it. Goku then saw the ship were the kid came from and saw the seat covered in blood

"This is bad, you're gonna be ok got it? Just hang on!" Goku said as he got the kid on his back.

"Nimbus!" Goku yelled and a yellow cloud suddenly appeared in front of them. Goku jumped in it carrying the kid on his back.

"My name is Goku by the way, what's yours?" Goku asked but got no response as the kid got unconscious, Goku let out a worried grunt as he flew off with nimbus.


	2. The new son of the Son

_'W-where am I?'_

 _'Where am I…This time?'_

I cracked my eyes open an take a look on my surroundings; I was feeling warm and comfy. I sat up and looked down to see myself covered in a blanket, and my body was wrapped in bandages. I looked around at the room I was in. It was a simple one; across from me was a closet, to my right was a night table with a glass filled with water and to my left was a window filling the room with light I could see the threes and the clear blue sky.

"Oh. You're awake, " a voice called.

I turn around and saw a person, a woman, standing at the door. She had black hair in a hime cut with two long bangs reaching her cheeks, a purple long sleeved shirt with pink pants, she was holding a stray with a plate on her hands.

I cowered against the wall, startled by her sudden appearance.

She obviously saw my reaction an calmly got close, with a smile on her face.

"It's ok, you don't have anything to worry about. How are you feeling?" she asked as she placed the tray with food in my bed.

"I'm-err…ok?" I said, not sure what to answer to her. 'cause I didn't know how'd I feel, the only thing I actually was… safety... And hunger.

"Glad to hear it. You must been starving, so I bring you some food."

I looked at the plate. It has a steaming rice bowl and a plate with a meat steak fried with sauce on it, I could feel myself gaping at the food, I reach my hand out to grave it just to be stopped by the woman.

"Wait! You had to use this," she showed me a couple of chopsticks, a fork, and a knife. I eyed them curiously before I grabbed them and start using the chopsticks to try and grab the meet to eat it.

"Y-you actually don't know how to use them do you?" the woman sweatdroped while watching me trying to eat the whole piece of meat that I managed to get grab with the chopsticks.

She then calmly explain me how to cut the meat with the fork and the knife, and how to eat the rice with my sticks.

Once I got trick on it I start to eat the rice, at first I was calm but once I started eating I start doing It faster and faster, meanwhile with the meat while I was eating a piece of it I was already cutting my next piece.

"Whoa! it seemed you have something else with my Goku besides the tail," The women giggled.

"Goku?" I asked.

"The man who found you, he's at the forest but he should be coming back soon, I should present myself as well I'm Chichi," The woman, Chichi, presented herself.

"And what's your name? She asked

"My… name?" I asked curious about the word.

"Yes, I'm Chichi, what's yours?" She asked again and I wasn't sure what to respond.

What was my name? Who was I? The only think I remember is waking up on... that room and escaping, then waking up here. I didn't know if I even had a name, but she was waiting for an answer so I had to tell her what I only knew.

"I don't know…" I responded kinda tired and ironically.

"You don't? Oh dear… this is worse than I thought." At that moment a voice rang all across the house.

"I'm home!" the voice said.

A moment later a man with spiky hair and with orange and blue clothes came out of the door with a smile on his face.

"Chichi I'm back. Huh? Oh hey you're awake that's a relief," The man, who I assumed was Goku, said to me.

"Goku, we have a problem!" Chichi told him alarmed.

She then explained Goku about my condition and how I didn't know my own name.

"Oh man, I guess that crash mess him up really bad, huh?" Goku said scratching the back of his head.

"Should we call a doctor?" Chichi asked.

"Actually I was thinking to take him to Bulma" Goku said.

"Bulma, why with her?" Chichi asked.

"Well I was thinking of getting the thing here he came out from, so that way we'll know where he came from" Goku explained.

"Oh! Good idea. I want go along to, I want to see Bulma and present her to Gohan!" Chichi said excitedly.

"Well then, think you can walk?" He asked me.

"Umm… I think so?" I got out of the bed and got up, at first I needed to support myself in the night table but then I got to stand by my own.

"Well then, I'll get Gohan, you two wait outside," Goku said leaving the room.

Once outside we waited for Goku to come out, I got dressed up, I was wearing a short sleeved black shirt and dark blue pants with white shoes. Goku came out carrying a small person in his arms, it was asleep and was wearing a white shirt, diapers and a red hat with a golden sphere on top, but what called my attention was the furry brown tail on his lower back.

"He has a tail like me!" I said in surprise while wiggling my own tail.

"Yep. Kid this is Gohan, our son, and is no surprised he has a tail, I use to have one when I was a kid too," Goku explained.

"Really?" I asked in awe.

"Yeah it really surprised me to see you with a tail too kid," Goku laughed.

"We have to find him a name we can't just keep calling him 'kid','" Chichi frowned while Goku gave Gohan to her.

"We'll think of something later. For now... Nimbus!" Goku call out and a golden cloud appeared in front of us.

"You guys ride nimbus I'll just fly along," Goku said while starting to levitate.

"Oh right I have to take this thing," Goku flew to some nearby bushes and pull out the ship I land on, carrying it on one shoulder.

"I want Bulma to check this out, maybe she can figure out where you came from. Are we ready to leave?"

"Yes," Chichi said, while I looked surprised between Goku and nimbus both of them floating.

"How are you doing that?" I asked still surprised by the man's ability.

"Oh well I just use my Ki to fly, but not everyone can do it," Goku replied.

"That's why we'll have to use nimbus, but again not everyone can use it, just the good at heart," Chichi explained me.

I looked at the cloud and touched it, then I start to climb on it until getting on.

"Am I good at heart?" I asked

"It seems so. Well let's go to the West Capital!" Goku said excited, as he flew off with us following behind.

Flying was something else entirely, I could feel the wind in my face and looking down everything looked so small, so simple and really beautiful.

We follow Goku to a great city. It was a great view with all of those tall buildings, I grimace a bit remembering the look on the buildings at that place. I shook my head; this were different, this buildings weren't meant for hurt me or capture me.

We continued flying until we spotted a yellow circular building with a great yard in the back. We landed in front of the building, it was bigger looking at it from the front than from the sky, and there was something I couldn't understand written on it's ceiling.

"Bulma, Hello!?" Goku called out.

From the front door a woman with turquoise hair reaching her back and yellow shirt with a lab coat on top of it and blue jeans came out.

"Goku, Chichi? Oh my god what a surprise how'd you been-"Bulma cut herself up while noticing me standing besides them, and Gohan in Chichi's arms.

"Who are those kids?" Bulma asked surprised by our presence.

"Well this is Gohan, our son. While he… well we don't know his name but for now we're calling him kid," Goku replied casually making Chichi frown at how he kept calling me that. While making Bulma yelped in surprise while congratulation them for Gohan and asking where do I fit in this.

After explaining to her about what happened to me, we gathered in the backyard with Bulma examinating my ship.

"So you're saying that the kid came out of this ship?" she asked.

"Yup. It was really strange" Goku replied while holding Gohan, who began laughing when he saw a butterfly.

I, however, was watching silently at everything; it was very impressive seeing the city from across the fence with cars passing by and all kind of people walking.

"And have you asked him where he come from or what's his name?" Bulma asked absently while testing the control panel of the ship.

"I do asked for his name, but… he seems to have amnesia," Chichi replied.

"Really? Huh poor kid he's been through a lot." Bulma said while casting a look at me while I was still looking around at everything.

"We have to have to find a name for him however, we can't call him kid forever," Chichi said.

"Why not? it may be a good name," Goku said casually while making faces to gohan to make him laugh.

"Goku, please take this seriously," Chichi snapped furiously at him.

"What, what did I do?" He asked cluelessly.

While the two of them started bickering I wandering around until I leaved the Capsule Corp, without realizing, and started walking along the sideway.

While walking around I looked at everything: The buildings, the people, the cars; it was all so new to me. And maybe, because I wasn't were I was going, is the reason that I bumped into someone.

"Uff, hey looked where you're going brat!" A man in green jacket and a white shirt under it and black pants yelled at me.

I absently keep walking ignoring the man's rant. He grab me by the shoulder and turn me back.

"Aren't you gonna say somenthin'!?" the man snarl at me.

"Let go…" I said blankly.

"Not until you learn a lesson brat" The man snickered.

"Let. Go." I said while looking at him fiercely, a push of invisible energy sending him flying to the other side of the sideway, unconscious. People gathered around him oblivious of what just happened… except for one.

"How'd you do that?" I turn around to the person who asked me, and saw a girl around my age. She had brown hair long to her neck, it was hearing a black shirt and dark blue jeans, she was wearing a blue glove on one hand and had red and black shoes.

"Do what?" I asked curiously looking at the girl confused.

"You push him away at least three feet away! How'd you do that?" She asked incredulously.

"I don't know I just want him to keep him away and to let me go and… that happen," I replied with a shrug like it was no big deal as I start to walk again.

"Wait, so you have powers or something?" She asked me, an excited shine in her eyes.

"Powers?" I asked.

"Yeah like can you fly? Lift a car? Do that thing you just did when you want? Fire laser beams?" She kept asking

"I can do the last thing I think. Why?" I asked again.

"You can? Can you show me?" She asked, I shrug and held my hand out and started to focus and-

"Wait!" she said.

"Why?"

"There's many people out here, let's get somewhere else so you can show me," She grabbed my hand and dragged me to an alleyway. "Ok, now you can show me."

I nodded and start focusing remembering how it felt the last time I make it. Then a ball of blue energy appeared in my hand.

"Woaaa, so cool!" She squealed.

"Can't you do it?" I asked

"Of course not, nobody can do that but you! How you'd do it? Did a spider bite you? Did a alien give you his powers in a ring, are you a super soldier?" She kept asking me while getting closer and closer to me.

"No, to any of that, why?" I asked yet again.

"'Cause that's normally what happen in comics…" She said scratching the back of her head.

"Comic?"

"Yeah, yeah, laugh like all the others for a girl passing her time reading a comic."

"What's a comic?" I asked with my head titled at the side.

The moment the words left my mouth her eyes grew to impossible sizes as she grab my shoulders and start shaking me.

"You. Don't. Know. What. A. Comic. Is." She asked while shaking me.

"No-oh," I said while being shake. She let go and I felt the world around me spinning.

"Where have you being leaving? In a rock?" She asked incredulously.

"Nope on a tank." I mumbled, but she didn't hear me while continuing her rant.

"Well, don't fear since I am here!" she exclaimed while smiling and grabbing my hand. "I know the perfect place to take you, " she said and took me out of the alleyway.

We got to an arcade/bookstore where many other people were playing eating and reading. It was kinda big, there was a bar in the right just entering the place with two boys and one girl serving food to the customers, the tables were in the other side with people eating and chatting, the video games were in another room to the left were people get in and start playing while the comics were in the another room in the other side.

"Amazing isn't it? I'm Rin by the way, what's your name?" she asked me.

"I don't know, " I said as I walk around the place towards the bar. She followed me.

"Har har, really funny, seriously what's your name?" she insisted.

"I don't know my name" I told her blankly.

"W-wait, are you serious?" she asked in disbelief to which I nod.

"So what about your family? Parents? a dog?" She kept asking.

"I only know Goku, Chichi, and Gohan… and recently Bulma but they call me 'Kid'," I answer as the bartender got close and ask for our order.

"Umm, bring me a steak and salad and you?" she asked, still shocked about what I told her.

"Same," I answer with a shrug.

As the bartender left our conversation resume.

"S-so you mentioned Goku as in 'The Goku' the champion of the last Martial Arts Tournament," She asked but sweatdroped at the clueless look I gave her. "Is a tournament were fighters reunite and test their skills against each other," she deadpanned. "The last one was legendary but almost no one saw the climax; everyone run, scared, when some Piccolo guy appear. Many says that they were using a bunch of tricks but I think it was real! And if you know Goku that explains why you can do that with your hands!" she squealed as the bartender came with the food.

As we start to eat she suddenly sneezes when she was about to take a bite on the salad.

"Something wrong?" the bartender asked.

"D-does this has pepper?" Rin asked.

"No, no, but I think I know what the problem is, this is an Arugula salad we used leaves from a plant called Arugula as main ingredient and has a scent similar to pepper, we can changed it if you're allergic," he explained

"Yes please," Rin said as they took her plate away. She then noticed that I was snickering. "What's so funny my allergy?" She asked in annoyance at me.

"Nothing. It just that it has a funny name," I responded.

"What the salad? The Arugula?" she said as I snickered again.

"Well then No-name-kid, maybe we should named you Arugula so you laugh all the time eh?" She joked, but I took a contemplative look

"Why not?" I asked much to her confusion. "Why not name me Arugula?"

"W-wha? Are you serious? What kind of idiot names himself after a vegetable?"

* * *

Somewhere else in the universe…

"ACHOO!! "

Three men clad in armors sneezed at the same time.

And in another whooooole different planet.

"ACHOO!!"

Both, father and son, did the same.

And yet again, in a secret lab in the galaxy.

"ACHOO!"

A scientist sneezed as well.

* * *

"But I liked it, There's no reason to not do it," I said.

"Its nuts!" She shrieked.

"No it isn't," I said.

"It is," she said.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No."

"No?"

"NO!" She shrieked.

"See it's not nuts," I said to her.

"Exactl-waiiiit," the realization hitting her hard, as her new plate arrived.

 _'He just trick me like a child! And here I thought he was kind of an idiot,'_ She thought.

"Ugg, fine but can you at least leave it in Aru? It sounds less weird."

"Aru… I like it"

"Great nice to meet you Aru."

"Umm nice to meet you Rin?" I responded suspecting that that what I was supposed to say.

We finish our plates and she show me some comic books. Then we realized that I didn't know how to read, so she explained what happened in the story to me. We played a bit in the arcades, until it the sun started to set so we decide to leave. just as we leaved, we encounter with a familiar face.

"There you are kid, where have you been?" Goku asked while riding nimbus.

"I just went for a walk, and now I'm Aru!" I said with a smile.

"Huh, you got a name? Sweet, then we can stop calling you kid," Goku smiled.

 _'That's Goku! The martial arts champions!'_ Rin squealed in her mind.

"Bulma finished examining that thing a while ago, and then we noticed you were gone so I start to look around for you," Goku explained. "Ready to go?"

I nodded and start to levitating.

"Whaaa?" Rin gaped at the sight of me floating.

"You can fly!?"Goku asked surprised

"I just figured out how." I explained innocently.

"Ok then, let's go!" Goku shrugged.

"Bye Rin, I really had fun today," I said while flying off with Goku.

Rin just keep looking at us go, just like most of the people around the street.

"I wonder if he could teach to do that," she whispered in awe.

Back at capsule corp, and after getting scolded by Chichi for wandering around, Bulma explained that most of the ship was damaged but nothing beyond repair. She asked me where I get it, but I grimaced at the memories of the place where I was in. I just shook my head, giving her a negative response and she sighed. After a while we bid our farewells and go back to the Paozu Mountain.

"Well. It seems we'll have you with us for a while Aru," Chichi said while serving dinner.

"And because you can control Ki, maybe we can train together," Goku said while digging his face in his bowl of rice.

"No sir, we have to teach him the basics of knowledge! We don't know how much he does or doesn't know. So we have to educate him"

"Awwww, Chichi come on!" Goku wailed, and they started discussing

"Actually," I call out their attention. "Why not both?" I asked.

"What/Huh?" They asked.

"Today Rin showed me some books and I didn't know how to read them and that frustrated me, but she also told me about the Martial Arts Tournament and it sounded like fun and I wanted to tested it. I wanna have knowledge and train with Goku!" I said with that smile.

Both of them looked shocked at first but both of them smiled and agreed.

"Well I think it's settled you are now part of the family." Chichi giggled while Goku laughed, messing with my hair.

That was my first day with my new family, and the day I became one of the son of the Son's.


	3. Daily life and a reunion

**AN: First author's note, I've been seeing the reviews and I want to clarify something, I'm Latin-American and I learn to speak English when I was younger key word being "Speak", I don't know much about English grammar, so I really appreciate if you guys give me some help in where I'm making mistakes in my writing so that I can improve and make the story more likeable for you. That being said on with the story of our hybrid.**

* * *

It's been 8 months since I became part of the Son family and get my own name. During that time I've been learning general things about the Earth; how to greet people, what to do if I go alone on the streets or when I go to places all by myself, etc. I keep on going back to the city to visit Rin ever since I learned how to fly.

Also in that time Chichi and Goku have been giving me some classes in different things. Chichi have been homeschooling me with different kinds of books. From history ones, to biology ones, even poetry ones. All of them were quite easy to understand, the history ones interested me for all that had happened in the past, while the math ones were quite easy and fun to solve, along with the physics' ones. Meanwhile Goku trained me in fighting and Ki control, we sparred after lunch for about four hours.

After all the training and books I go to the city in weekends and spend time with Rin. We have grown close during the last moths and she always insists that I should take her to the mountains with me so that she can train with Goku, but I taunted her saying that she won't even last for two minutes training. We discussed about that almost every day and almost all the time it ended with me going home and with her pouting at me, until…

"Why don't you just bring her along?" Goku ask with picks of rice on his face.

"Because… umm…well, I actually don't have a reason to not bring her, I just tell her not to mess with her," I responded bluntly while eating a bit of the salad Chichi make.

"Aru, you shouldn't mess with a girl with no reason, that's rude!" Chichi scold me and I blankly apologized. "And besides I would like to meet her, so you should bring her someday."

"All right, then," I said. "Tomorrow when I go to the city, I'll take her here." I said while eating my food.

And so the next day I was getting ready to go to the city. I looked at myself in the mirror as I got dressed, something else that have changed in this eight months was my hair; before it reached my shoulders but chichi cut it and now it reached just to my neck, I have bangs in my forehead that normally reached to my nose but I kept them collected to the left side of my face so they don't cover my eyes and therefore my sight. I was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with black stamps around the end of the trunk and the end of the sleeves, dark blue jeans and white shoes.

I left the house and flew off to the west capital I've got used to the way were the city is thanks to the many times I've got to visit Rin. I keep on flying until I detect Rin's signature energy and start floating neat where she was.

"Hey there," I greeted her, ignoring the people watching me amazed by my floating ability.

"Wow, hello there mister discretion," She said sarcastically raising an eyebrow at me.

"Hey do it big or don't do it, " I shrugged. "I have a surprise for you!"

"Oh yeah? What could that be-WHOA!?" She didn't get to finish her question as I lifted her off the ground and start flying with her in my arms "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" She shrieked in terror and surprise when I start to flew off.

"You always said that you wanted to go to the mountains and train, and… well I'm granting your wish," I stated calmly.

"Wha-? R-really?" she asked.

"Yup, Goku and Chichi agreed with it. They are actually the ones to tell me to bring you along. What'd you think?"

She was squealing happily as she threw her arms around me in a hug, she then let go of one arm and point to the horizon.

"Let's do this!" She exclaimed.

I speed up to get faster to the mountain, we got to there in around 10 minutes. After we landed we have to take a moment so Rin could pass out the dizziness from flying at so high speed for the first time.

"You okay?" I asked looking at her as she supports herself with a three.

"Yea! Better than ever!" she threw her arms up in excitement.

"Fine, here; I'll lead the way" I pointed out to the house.

We walk out of the forest and I lead her to the house where we were greeted by Goku who came back from fishing.

"Hey Aru welcome back! Is that your friend?" He asked pointing to rin.

"Yup, Rin this is Goku, Goku this is Rin." I presented them and I had to suppress a chuckle while seeing Rin walking robotically towards Goku and stretching her hand for a shake.

"I-it's a-an honor t-to meet y-you mister G-Goku!" She stuttered.

"Nice to meet you too Rin," Goku said while shaking her hand. "So Aru told me that you'll like to train with us?"

"Yes it will be an honor to train with you, and learn how to fly on my own, and creating spheres of energy and-and," She continue babbling excited.

"Ok, ok relax a bit," Goku chuckled. "First how about we show you a bit of the sparring we normally do? What'd you say, Aru?"

"Sure, I mean we have to spar today anyway," I shrugged. "First let me got properly dressed," I said and go inside the house.

Once I got out I was wearing an outfit similar to Goku's, except that my gi was black with a white shirt under it, a white belt, red wrist bands and black boots.

The boots, the shirt and my wristbands were all weighted cloths each one weighting 50 pounds and in total weighting around 250 pounds (or around 100 kilograms).

We both got in position, getting as far away from the house as possible to minimize the damage, and Rin sat at a good distance away so she didn't get hurt.

Goku took his turtle style position while I get into my own position: I separate my legs and flex them a bit, I extend my left hand out with the palm open while putting my right hand the level of my chest.

There was a brief pause for a moment until I decide to start. I dashed forward throwing a right punch to goku which he blocked by crossing his arms in front of him, then he pushed my arm aside and throw a kick to my sides, I managed to grab it and got a firm hold on it with my two hands, with the momentum I start to spin him around and proceed to throw him towards a nearby tree.

He used his Ki to stop himself from hitting the tree, he dashed towards me and started to deliver a volley of punches which I could barely block or dodge, he connected a right hook to my face which I counter by kicking his sides, taking advantage of my last attack I backed away to gain some distance and proceed to discharged a barrage of Ki blasts. Goku dodged most of them, and the rest he kicked or punched them away.

I took advantage of his distraction and start flying while firing more attacks, I sneak on his back and try to give him an ax hammer punch but he turned back and blocked it with his left arm and, with the right one, he gave me a solid punch in gut followed by a left hook to my face that send me crashing towards the ground.

"Ok, time up," Goku said landing in front of me and offering his hand to me.

"Fine," I took it and stand up, dusting myself off I turned to see how rin was doing. "Well, what you think about our sparring?"

Rin, who was watching the fight behind a great boulder, had stars on her eyes due to the excitement, responded.

"It was amazing I wanna learn to fight like that, please train me Goku sensei!" She squealed, and both Goku and I sweatdropped at the word 'sensei'.

"Ok, ok. First off we have to teach you how to canalize your Ki, everyone have Ki you only need to learn how to use it," Goku explained as he sat down cross legged, with Rin and Me following suit.

"You have to concentrate in the flowing of the energy in your body and then accumulate it on one part of it, then…" he explained while creating a sphere of energy to show his point. "This should happen, got it?"

"Got it!" She said as she putted her hands together and began to concentrate.

She stared intensely at her hands trying to get something to happen. We told her to relax a bit, but she kept staring at her hands, though with less intensity. We waited for a long time to something to happen –Goku even got up and searched something to eat. We kept on waiting… until.

"Look!" Rin call out excited.

Between her hands was a small particle of light, it was small but it grew a bit bigger until it was as big as her hands.

"Woah, this is amazing!" she said looking at the ball forming in her hands.

"Nice! Well done Rin," I praised her. The ball dissipated and she dropped to her hands exhausted.

"Uff that took a lot out of me," she said panting.

"Of course; think of it as the energy the body produces, while weaker the body the much it takes to dominate it," Goku explained munching a piece of meat he got.

"Then I'll have to train to dominate it, there's any special training I should do?"

"Well, you could sing up on our regular training, but first you'll need clothes like this," I said while gesturing to the shirt under my gi; explaining her they were weighted clothes.

"I think I could get you some for tomorrow, but less heavy of course; so you have where to start," Goku explained and she nodded.

"Ok, but can I at least start a training in basic fight?" she asked. Goku and I looked at each other and nodded.

We spend the rest of the afternoon, showing her basics in combat, Goku mainly showed her the turtle style techniques, while I showed her ways to improve her Ki control. When the sun start to set down we decide it was time for Rin to go home, much to her annoyance. She thanked Goku and then she got on my back so I could take her home.

"You know you don't look excited to go home," I said while flying.

"There's nothing to do there, besides the place I take you when we meet, I don't have any other places to go aside from my house," she responded.

"Why not?" I asked.

"'Cause I don't have anyone else to hang out, you know besides you," She said with a sad smile.

"Why?" I asked again much to her annoyance.

"That's the only thing you said?" she said ramming her fist in my head

"OW! That hurt!" I pouted.

"Then stop asking stupid questions" she demanded.

"I just want to know!"

"It's not of your business!"

"Why?"

"Again with that question!?" She rammed her fist again in my poor head.

"OW!"

We continue to travel in an awkward silence for a bit, I wasn't going as fast as before because I was tired from the sparring and this time I was wearing my weighted clothes so we were taking longer than before to reached the city.

The silence continued.

"Because no one wants to hang with me."

Until Rin decide to talk again.

"Huh?" I look up at her with a questioning look.

"That's why I don't get anywhere else besides the restaurant. Except for you, I don't have that much friends," She admitted sadly.

I kept silence, I didn't want to asked the same thing again, that could upset her, and besides my head hurt for her punches, so again we fall in silence. We kept flying until the city came in sight, she guided me through the city to reached her house, we reached it and it was dark without any light on.

"Seems like mom and dad are still out. Good; that way I won't get in problems for going to the mountain, I have to present you to them, they're good parents they just work a lot. "

"Sounds troublesome," I replied while landing.

"Well then this is it, see you tomorrow Aru. I can wait to start training!" she said entering the house

"Rin?" I said calling her attention.

"Yes?" she turned looking curiously at me.

I smiled. "I like to spend time with you!"

She stopped for a moment before giggling and waving me goodbye.

"I liked to hang with you too Aru," she said while getting in her house.

I smiled and flew off back to the mountain. I got some homework from Chichi which I finished in no time and go to bed smiling, today had been a good day.

* * *

"Come on Gohan, you're almost there!" I said in a crouching position with my arms extended towards the baby.

Weeks ago gohan gave his first two steps, since then everyone in the house has been helping him in improving his walking. He was a few steps away from me and was stumbling trying to reach me, he's been doing great thus far, but just as he was a few steps away from reaching me he tripped and fall face first. He pushed himself up and started sobbing.

"Hey, hey don't worry little guy, you did great," I reassured him while scooping him in my arms. "You can always hitch a ride in my arms right?" I said while sticking my tongue out to him making him laugh.

"Welp, now go and play a bit with your toys. Today is Rin's first day training and she'll kill me if I pick her up late," I said while putting gohan down in his room in front of his toy cars.

I got out of the house clad in my gi and weighted clothes; that way I can get used to flying at my regular speed with them on. That's one of the main reasons why I go to pick up Rin earlier than usual so I could get to the city at the regular hour. I got Rin's energy and flew to where she was. She was at the park sitting on a bench wearing her usual clothes. A black long sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans and her black and red shoes.

"Hey there," I said float above her smiling with my arms crossed behind my back.

"Finally, waiting was driving me crazy!" She said getting up, I landed and she jump on my back wrapping her arms around my neck "Let's go!" she said enthusiastically.

I blast off to the Mount Paoz trying to fly as fast as I could, but now with her added weight It took me around half an hour to get to the mountain. Once we arrived we noticed Chichi and Gohan on a table in front of the house, Chichi was holding the baby while he played with a box of figures trying to put them on their respective places.

"Hey Chichi, hey Gohan. I'm back," I greeted them.

"Oh Aru you're back, and I guess this is your friend?" Chichi asked and I nodded.

"Nice to meet you miss Chichi, my name is Rin," Rin greeted and gave a respectful bow.

"Oh dear, don't call me miss it makes me feel old. just Chichi is Ok," She reassured her while Gohan stared at Rin curiously.

Rin notice this and turned to see him. "And who's this little guy?" Rin cooed as she sit in the other side of the table staring at Gohan.

"He's Gohan, Goku's and Chichi's son," I said as Rin looked at the baby

"Well isn't he a cute one?" She keep on looking at the baby like if it was the first time she saw one.

At that moment Goku came out of the forest with a bunch of giant fishes on his shoulders.

"Oh hey! You guys are back!" Goku said happily as he leave the fishes at the side. "Rin would you mind if we train after we eat, It's that I just got the fishes for lunch!" he chuckled.

"Oh, okay then I can wait-" At that moment her stomach let out a growl and she blushed due to the embarrassment. "S-sorry it's just that my parents got out to work and I just eat a bit of instant ramen before coming here," She laughed nervously.

"That's not right! A young lady growing like you need a proper nutrition! You should join us for the launch," Chichi said.

"N-no please, it's okay I don't want to bother," She said blushing and waving her hands frantically.

"Nah, we don't bother don't worry, besides Chichi's cooking is better than instant ramen," I reassured her.

She let go a defeated sigh and nod "Okay then I'll join," she smiled.

Goku and Chichi i also smiled while Gohan cooed in his mother's arms.

An hour or so later the plates were served. Plates full of salad and rice along the fried fishes, we ate in kind of different ways: Goku and I were swallowing everything that was in a plate, Chichi was far more composed and eated the food only in one plate, Gohan… well he just started to eat solid food a few weeks ago so he's eating while making kind of a mess, Rin was like chichi– More normal ,using her fork and knife to cut out her meat. All in all it was a pretty normal first launch with her.

Once we finished eating and cleaning up the table we gave rin her own gi; It was a purple sleeveless one with a black belt, black wrist bands and a black, short sleeved shirt under it. Each of the black ones being weighted clothes, weighting 25 pound each and weighting a total of 125 pounds- half what Goku and I use. The gi had a pair of dark blue pants that reached her knees.

"I feel really heavy," she moaned once she finished getting dressed.

"You could have started just using the shirt y'know?" I said with a cocked eyebrow.

"I know but I wanted to start all out, and besides someday I may get upgraded to 250 pounds like you! So why not get used to at least half of it when I have the chance?" she said smiling with determination.

I nodded "Ok then, let's make you get used to it then, how about ten laps around the field?" I suggested, she moaned but started nonetheless.

She finished 1 hour later panting and about to puke, I help her to laid down so she could take a rest.

"Here take some water," I said while holding a bottle one my hand.

"My savior!" She said while snatching the bottle out of my hands and start drinking from it, finishing the bottle with one gulp.

"Y'know, you should always use the weighted clothes even when you're not training" I said casually, making her spill out the water.

"What?!" she asked with water dripping from the corner of her lips, I chuckled at the sight and she wiped it out 'What do you mean by 'wearing it all the time'?" She asked rather annoyed.

" I mean look at Goku, he even wears it sometimes when he goes fishing, and he fishes by swimming with all that weight. Besides you're the one who insisted on the training, you should know it wouldn't be this easy," I said mockingly and she pouted.

"You're right, and I hated it," She whispered the last part pouting."Fine I'll wear it, that way I'll be able to keep up with you," she said with renewed determination.

"Ok, now let's work on your ki control maybe you'll finally learn how to fly," I taunted her. But she ignored it and started to jump excitedly anyways.

A few moments later Goku, Rin and I were in the middle of an open field, Rin was focusing with all her might in using her ki to push herself off the ground.

"Remember Rin, don't try to forced it relax and concentrated" Goku reminded her.

"I'm trying!" She grunted.

We could see how she was expulsing energy from her feet and how the grass moved for around her indicating that the Ki was being released from her body. After waiting for a while her foots started to separate from the ground and she stood there in the air for a few moments before collapsing exhausted. I managed to catch her before she collapsed to the ground, she was panting heavily but it was just because the weariness.

"You okay?" I asked as I helped her to stand.

"Yeah, I still have a long way before I can fly like you," she said.

"Hey don't sweat it, I didn't learn to fly until a few years ago," Goku said while crossing his arms behind his head. "Anyway you make a good progress today, good job," He said giving her a thumbs up.

"Thanks," she said."I guess it's time to go home"

"Ugg, this is gonna be a pain," I groaned as she got on my back.

"Why? It's not the first time you take me home." She pouted.

"Yes, but is the first time I have to take you while weighting an extra 125 pounds," I complained which earn me a fist to the head. "OUCH!"

"Shut it and fly, you idiot!" She snapped.

I grumbled and take her home. The trip lasted for almost an hour and a half due to all the extra weight, in which we discuss ways of her training.

"So you're telling me that I should run 10 laps around 6 miles every day!? Are you trying to kill me?!" She asked angrily.

"Hey I can shoot laser from my hands, if I wanted you dead you would be by now," I taunt her.

"Har har, really funny," she said while slamming her fist to the side of my temples.

"Ow! Stop that!" I pouted.

"Then stop taunting me!"

"Never!" I replied in a childishly manner.

"Then I'll never stop using my fist on you," She said with an evil smile.

"A small price to pay," I said.

She laughed and fell in silence staring at the sky, it had an orange color due to the twilight and in the horizon we could see the sun setting, it was a wonderful sight.

"Hey, Aru?" She suddenly calls out

"Yeah?" I responded absently.

"You don't remember anything about yourself yet, right?" She asked out of the blue.

I grimaced. I was not ready to tell her about that place, I think I'll never be. And besides I wasn't even sure how I got there in the first place, what I was doing on that tank or what those people wanted from me, everything there was just a nightmare for me. one that I hope I'll forget.

"No," I responded simply. There was nothing else I wanted to say about the matter.

"Oh, I see, s-sorry I asked," She said sadly.

"Don't worry, if I remember something you'll be the fourth person to know," I said.

"Ok-wai, waa- the fourth?" She asked incredulously. "Why the fourth?"

"'Cause: Goku Chichi and Gohan will be the the first, the second, and the third," I responded innocently.

"Ok fair enough," she said without complaining further.

We reached the city and bid our farewells. And that's basically in what my routine had turned, I'd got schooled by Chichi, fly to the city to pick up Rin and start training with Goku. The training became separate in four different parts: First, we do some basic exercises. Second, we learn new fighting techniques. Third, we train Rin in Ki control. And fourth Goku and I start sparring against each other.

* * *

A few months later during one of our training sessions:

"Guys look I did it! I'm flying!" Rin cheered as she floated up in the sky maneuvering along the sky.

"Good job, Rin!" Goku praised her.

"You're doing great." I said as I started to fly up until getting to her level "Let's see how far you can fly, a race?" I asked as I charged my aura up.

"Sure!" She said charging her aura as well.

"First to make it to the end of the mountain wins," I said and flew off followed by her and with Goku chuckling behind us.

"Man they learn so fast," he laughed.

I fly up soaring and maneuvering around the clouds with Rin following behind.

"Speed up or I'll win slowpoke!" She taunted as she flew past me.

"Ohoho don't get so cocky you novice!" I said as I speeded up.

I did a barrel roll over her back and dashed past her, and giving her a mature and polite taunt… by blowing a raspberry.

"Oh. How mature," She said rolling her eyes.

We kept on flying and maneuvering past each other until her stamina started to run out, I made it first to the end of the mountain and wait for her to arrive.

"Well now, who's the slowpoke?" I mocked her while she recovered her breath.

"Shut it. You Idiot," She said panting.

I chuckled and turned around looking at the views, which were one of the things I loved the most about this place and about flying, the look over the mountains was breathtaking.

"Wow."

And apparently I wasn't the only one who thought that.

"It's so beautiful, I never really take a good look at it while flying on your back but, now that I see it, it's just... wow," She explained in awe. I chuckled at her expression and we just stood there watching the view.

The time passed and the training time run out and Rin have to go home, but this time she decided to fly by herself to home, much to my back's joy, she said goodbye and flew off.

Our routine resumed with the exception that now Rin came all by herself, after a few months she got rid of her original weighted clothes of 25 pounds and finally got the 50 pounds ones and after a few weeks she joined at our sparring, though she was a bit outmatched.

Except though for one day:

"Come on Rin, can't you even put a finger on me?" I mocked her as I dodged her punches

"Just stay still damn it!" she snapped and threw a kick at me which I dodged by spinning around.

She took a chance of it and grabbed my tail and I feel the worst pain ever. Imagine hitting your foot's pinky finger, or in your elbow, or god forbids… in the balls. Imagine the jolt you feel when one of them happens, and multiplied them by 100000000, that's what I felt. Maybe I'm exaggerating, but that's what I felt.

"Agh! A-ah," I moaned pathetically as she griped my tail."M-my tail, let go please," I pleaded.

"Uh?" She asked confused and Goku told her to release me.

"Let him go Rin, please," Goku said. And I felt how I gained control over my body again.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I didn't thought you'll have the same problem, but it seems that when someone grips your tail you lose your strength, it also happened to me when I was a kid," he explained

"Uh, Goku sensei you had a tail too?" Rin asked.

"Uh? Yeah, it actually surprised me when Aru appeared and had one too," He laughed.

"Didn't you notice that Gohan has one too?" I asked her and she shook her head. "Anyway, there is no way I can get rid of it? Besides cutting it I mean," I added nervously.

"Of course! just train it like you train every other muscle, though it will be more painful," Goku explained sheepishly.

"Oh the joy," I rolled my eyes as Rin chuckled darkly behind me.

And so a new part of the training was added: Hell.

Now at the same time Rin did her exercises to acclimated to her weighted clothes, I did around a hundred monkey bars, pun totally intended, with my tail. I'd be honest I felt like my tail was gonna fall apart at any moment, but as the days passed and the more bars I made the less pain I felt until It banished away completely. And so our routine came back to normal.

Rin even started to improve in the sparrings connecting a few punches with me, but neither of us was able to defeat Goku yet. I was the one closer, but it was more a matter of experience than power and goku had at least 7 extra years of experience in real battle.

In some free days I'd go with Goku, Gohan and Chichi to fish or take walks around the mountain. And, a year later, in one of those walks:

We were walking over a hill with Gohan, now a two years old, in a little pedal car that Ox-king gave him as a present for his birthday. We kept on walking, watching the scene as Chichi turned and squealed.

"Oh look at these beautiful flowers," She said and Goku and I turned to see while gohan laughed as he saw a butterfly. "And look at those birds," She pointed to four birds two were feeding a smaller one while the fourth just flew in with a bunch of worms in his beak. "Their a family like us," she smiled.

I felt fluttered at the comment. Sometimes I felt like I literally crashed into their lifes. But they never complained about me or treated me any different than Gohan, aside from the fact that he was a baby, so I always felt relieved when they talked to me as a part of the family.

"Yeah, they look really neat," Goku said. Putting his right hand over his eyes to take a better look at the birds.

Unfortunately that was the same hand holding Gohan's car which start rolling down the will. We snapped our head at Gohan's direction due to his crying and we all panicked as we start chasing the car. Gohan's car bumped in a rock making his hat flew of his head, fortunately Chichi was able to catch it, but she was left behind as Goku and I continue our pursuit.

We decide that enough was enough when Gohan's car flew over a cliff and luckily landed safely on the other side. So we charged up our auras and started to flew to catch the car, but due to the momentum we ended up flying past Gohan. We turned in horror as we saw Gohan flying off his car and how the car crashed into a million pieces agaist a tree. Goku and I jumped trying to reach Gohan before he hit the tree...

And then it happen.

When Gohan was about to hit the tree his crying and scared face turned into one of rage he extend his arms forward, hands bowled into fist and energy start to surround him, in the blink of an eye gohan pierced the three and go through it without a scratch on him, I managed to catch him mid-air and landed softly on the ground.

"Gohan, are you okay!?" I asked panicked. A wave of relief hit me as Gohan was there, laughing in my arms as if nothing ever happen.

"Gohan!" Chichi called out as she came running catching up with us I handed her the kid as she and Goku looked over him looking for any injuries.

I smiled at the sight in front of me: Two parents taking care of their small child and relieved that nothing serious happen. We got back to the house with Gohan sleeping in Chichi's arms, I got close to Goku and talked to him about what I saw.

"Hey Goku, didn't you noticed something off when gohan was about to hit the three?"

"Umm, well first there wasn't any hole and suddenly one pop out of nowhere, maybe in all the rush we didn't noticed there was one there," Goku replied while scratching the back of his head.

"So you didn't see it?" I asked

"See what?" he asked back.

"Nothing. Maybe I'm just seeing things," I shrugged.

I didn't know back then, but that was a bit of Gohan's hidden power. A power that will help us for what we face two years later, when a threat beyond the stars came to earth and revealed a bit of my past as well as Goku's.

* * *

 **Two Years Later…**

"Take this!" Rin said while throwing a punch which I blocked with my left forearm.

I swing my leg toward her head but she ducks under it and try to deliver an uppercut to my jaw with her right hand, I caught it with my left and charge a ki blast with my right, she backed away and charged two spheres of energy in both hands, she brought them together and shot a beam of energy which I blocked with the Ki blast I was forming in my right hand. Both attacks collides and an explosion was formed creating a curtain of smoke. I focused on Rin's energy, but she kept on hiding it, she sneaked behind me and throw me a small ball of blue energy at me, but I managed to caught it and smash it in the ground creating another smoke curtain.

I dashed out of the smoke and swing my left leg at her, but she jumped and stands with her hands on my leg. She flips and is ready to deliver an ax kick to my head, but I caught both her legs and start to spin her around. To stop me from throwing her she launched a blast to my face making me lose my grip on her, throwing her but without the necessary force to stun her.

She composes herself midair a dashes towards me, I composed myself as well and prepare for the incoming impact, she gives me knee to the stomach while I deliver a chop to her neck, the respective attacks make us spill blood.

"Ok, you two wrap it up!" Goku said.

Both of us collapse to the floor panting heavily. in this two years the daily sparring became only between Rin and me, she had improved a lot in this two years been able to beat me in a few sparring and drawing in others.

"Dang. I thought I have you there, Aru," She pated heavily.

"In your dreams; I almost got you," I replied panting as well.

"You both did well and leave it like that," Goku chuckled. "Anyway Aru you should go home, I'm going to look for some wood, remember today we're going to visit my master and my friends."

"Right. With all the sparring I almost forgot," I snickered while scratching my head.

"Wait… Goku's master? You mean the legendary master: Mutten Roshi?!" Rin asked surprised.

"Yup, that's him" goku smiled.

"Please Goku-sensei let me go with you!" Rin begged kneeling in front of goku make him and me sweatdropped at her antics.

"Ok I guess one more won't hurt, the more the merrier," He said.

"Well then, I guess I should go back and get ready and probably check if Gohan is also ready," I said as I stood up.

"I'll go with you I wanted to wash a bit and change into my previous, cleaner, clothes," She said while getting up from her kneeling position.

We both flew towards the house where we saw Chichi calling out for Gohan.

"Gohan come back lunch's ready," She keep on calling.

"Hey Chichi," I greeted as we landed. "What's the matter?"

"Gohan," she sighed. "That kid, he go away to the forest on his own again, didn't you see him on your way here?"

"No, sorry," Rin said. "We can go and look out for him if you like," she offered.

"Please, if you don't mind," Chichi said.

"Hey I'm his 'big bro', I have to do it anyway, let's go," I said to Rin as I charged my aura.

"Right" She said charging her aura as well, and the two of us flew off.

We landed in the forest and start walking looking for Gohan's energy, which was kind of hard. Gohan was a timid and a bit cowardly kid, he didn't have a strong energy, so it was hard to locate him in a forest full of animals. Until we came across with a cat holding a certain hat.

"That's Gohan's hat!" Rin exclaimed as we watch the cat walking with Gohan's hat on his mouth.

"Where did you get it?" I said and the saber-tooth tiger flinched. "Well!?" I took a step forward and the cat dropped the hat and left. I tsk'ed and picked up the hat.

"Now what?" Rin asked. I was about to respond until we heard a scream. Gohan's

"Gohan!" I flew up followed by Rin and saw a river and how Gohan was hanging in a trunk for dear life.

"Big bro help!" he called out as I saw him heading towards a cascade.

I flew off towards him and extend my hand trying to reach him but a branch got in my way and I stopped a bit to dodge it. Unfortunately as I did Gohan fell off the cascade. I panicked and flew over the cascade looking for him.

"Gohan!" I called out "Gohan!" I called again until I heard crying.

"Big bro, help me!" Gohan called out from a branch at the side of the cascade I lowered and levitated in front of him while he was still crying.

"Gohan?" I called.

"Big bro!" He jumped off the branch and onto my arms where he keep on crying about how scared he was.

"Don't worry, is okay now. Chichi's really worried so let's go home okay?" I said as I pulled out his hat and put it on his head. "Today we have to visit Goku's master, remember?" I smiled.

He smiled back and we flew back were Rin was waiting for us.

"What a relief you're both okay," she said happily. As gohan leap on her arms and hugged her, they really got close in this years.

We go back and after Gohan got a bit of scolding for chichi and Goku came back with wood, clueless of what just happen, we ate the lunch Chichi prepared us and Rin changed on her cleaner clothes and keep her training ones in her backpack planning on take them with her to master Roshi's house.

Once everything was ready Goku called nimbus so he could fly with Gohan, Chichi decide to stay and do the chores and we flew off to master Roshi's house. The trip was uneventful until we flew over the sea where we could see some fishes jumping out of the water and some seagulls soaring over the sea, soon we spotted an island with a lonely house on it and a helicopter.

"That's the place," Goku said as we all landed in the beach. "Hey guys," Goku called out holding gohan on his arms.

The door of the house open and a bald, short person wearing a gi similar to Goku's, only without the weighted clothes, came out. Followed by a bald, old man with sunglasses and whitebeard and a familiar face which I haven't seen in three years: Bulma.

"Goku!" The bald younger one said.

"Hey Krillin, hello Master, hi Bulma," Goku greeted them and the two bald ones yelped in surprised when they noticed me, Gohan and Rin.

"G-goku who are those kids?" Krillin asked uneasy.

"Well this right here is my son, Gohan," Goku said while holding Gohan. "He's Arugula, but we called him Aru," he gestured towards me, and I made a peace sing as a greeting. "And that's my pupil: Rin," he gestured towards Rin, whom waved shyly at them.

"What?! Your son and pupils?! " Krillin asked obviously surprised.

"Well two of them are familiar to me but one of them is a new face," Bulma said stepping out of the house. "Aru, Gohan, you both have grown up a lot since I last saw you."

"Nice to see you again miss Bulma," I said giving a respectful bow. "A pleasure to meet you, Mister Krillin, and Master Roshi."

"I-is a pleasure to meet you," Rin stammered while bowing as well, Gohan bowed as well though he didn't say anything due to his shyness.

"Wow, how respectful they've become," Bulma giggled at our manners.

"It seemed you've trained them well," Master Roshi complimented.

"I didn't expected Goku to make such a respectful kids," Krillin said in awe.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Master Roshi," Rin said while stepping closer.

"Well well aren't you a cutie one," Roshi cackled, while getting a bit too close to Rin, wich earn him a punch from Bulma.

"Roshi please! It's just a little girl!" She scolded him.

"Anyways Goku I get the child thing since you marry chichi around four years ago, but where they came from?" Krillin asked gesturing towards me and Rin. The later cowering behind me after Roshi's harassment, while I looked at Roshi in disappointment.

 _That was the guy who trained Goku?! Seriously!?_

"Well Aru met Rin and brought her to the mountain to train with us. And Aru well you would not believe this but he came from the space," Goku said.

"Uh? The space? that's ridiculous," Krillin said crossing his arms.

"Actually it's true, three years ago Goku brought Aru's ship to my house to examine it," Bulma piped out with Roshi following behind.

 _'A space ship, well this sounds kind of familiar,_ ' Roshi thought.

"What surprised me the most is that Aru has a tail like me and Gohan, though I don't have mine anymore," Goku said.

That seems to call everyone's attention.

"T-tail you said?" Bulma stammered fearfully. "I didn't noticed it when I met him. "

"And you said Gohan has one as well?" Krillin said in the same tone as Bulma.

"Yeah… Why?" Goku asked kind of confused.

"D-did something happen during the nights with full moon?" Roshi asked.

"Umm nope, we usually go to sleep early so we rarely get to see the stars," Goku answered.

"Oh ok, and what else do you know about Aru?" Krillin asked.

"Not much he seems to have amnesia," Goku said titling his head to the side. "He doesn't even remember his own name, Rin gave him his current one when they meet," Goku explained.

"I see, well it seems you and Chichi have done a good job educating him, and Gohan at such young age it's so polite, not to mention that cute girl rin hehe," Roshi said while looking at us. We were playing around in the beach.

It was actually mine and Gohan's first time at the beach so we were pretty excited playing with at the edge of it splashing water between us and Rin.

We kept on playing until we felt... _something_ or rather someone coming. his level of energy was higher than anything I felt before, and it seems everyone else felt it, except for gohan and bulma, as everyone froze and looked uneasy at all places, I picked Gohan up and regrouped with the others and put him behind me and Goku, just in case.

At that moment a shadow loomed over us and landed in front of the house. It had long spiky black hair a smug grin on his face, but what surprised and scared me the most, he was wearing an armor with shoulder patches and a device attached to his left eye, and a tail wrapped around his waist. He chuckled darkly.

"At last, I found you, Kakarot."

* * *

 **OC ages and power levels (To prevent confusion)**

 **Arugula 'Aru': Age: 14 (biologically) 5 years (chronologically) power level: 260 (with weights) 342 (without weights)**

 **Rin: Age: 15 power level: 255 (Weights) 337 (no weights)**

 **Canon Characters power level and ages:**

 **Goku: age: 23 power level: 334 (Weights) 416 (No weights)**

 **Gohan: age: 4 power level: 1 (repressed) 600 (Enraged)**

 **Krillin: Age: 25 Power level: 206**

 **Master roshi: age: 311 Power level:139**

 **Raditz: Age: 28 power level: 1500**


	4. The Saiyans

For what it feel like an eternity no one moved, we just stared at the new arrival and grew confused at his statement of founding someone named: Kakarot.

Who is this guy? What is he talking about? Who is Kakarot? And in a more personal level, what relationship does he have with the guys of that place?

We- I didn't knew what to do. I was kinda busy at the moment to process anything because I was… Having a panic attack.

I was hyperventilating, cold sweat poured of my forehead, I was trembling and felt like I was about to throw up at any moment, my mind was racing a mile per hour with thoughts in the context of: Did he came for me? I'm the one called Kakarot? Did he came to kill me? WHAT DOES HE WANT?!

I kept on panicking, until I felt something inside me snap when he gave a step forward.

"Kakarot, you fool what have you been doing all this time?!" He asked, obviously mad at this Kakarot. But before he could say anything else, I dashed towards him and blast him point blank.

I wasn't comfortable with a single blast, so I fired a full barrage of attacks point blank at him one after the other, in order to get him out of my sight. As a last attack I brought two balls of energy together and launch a high scaled blast of light about the size of the island itself.

"Arf, arf. How'd you liked that?!" I said panting.

"Aru…" Rin said in awe at the display of attacks I just show.

"Aru what-?" Goku started to ask, but a dark chuckle cut him off.

I turned around and to my surprise and horror the guy I just blasted with my more powerful attacks came out of the dust unscratched with a smug grin on his face.

"Well, well, well. I didn't expect someone to pull an attack on such a high caliber, but!"

He dug his fist on my gut making me cough blood.

"Still not enough"

With a swift motion he kicked me and send me flying through Kamehouse. I ended up landing at the other side of the tiny island.

"Aru!" Rin calls out in concern and ran to my side.

"You bastard! how dare you?" Goku snarled angrily.

"Now, that's a nuisance less to take care of. Now Kakarot," He turns and looks at Goku. "What have you been doing all this time?" He asks sternly at Goku.

"What are you talking about, who the hell is Kakarot?" Goku asked angrily looking for answers out of this guy.

"How could you ask that? Have you forgotten your mission here?" The mysterious man asked once again.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Goku snapped. "What do you want from us and who the heck is Kakarot?" Goku said, growing tired at this guys insitency.

"Ugg," I groan wiggling my tail behind my back as I sat up. Rin helped me sit up.

"Aru, are you okay?" She asked looking worriedly at me.

"Yea, I'm okay, I've been better though," I said as I sat up. It hurts, but I was kind of relieved as I saw that I wasn't the person this guy was looking for, but that doesn't mean he's good news.

"What's up with you? Did you hit your head or something?" The guy asks at Goku growing irritated.

"Actually yes, I did," Much to everyone, except Master Roshi's, surprise. "It was a long time ago when I was still a kid."

"That explains it, that's the reason you haven't ended the life on this horrendous planet!" He said while clenching his fist at his sides.

"Planet? Did you came from the space like Aru?" Goku asked in surprise.

"Aru? you mean that bra-!" The guy cut himself up when he noticed my tail wiggling behind me as Rin helped me to stand up. "A tail!?" He yelped in surprise. "So that brat is a Saiyan?"

"A Saiyan?" Goku and I asked at the same time.

"Is the name of our now extinct race, we were proud warriors whose greatest characteristic was our tai-, wait Kakarot where's your tail?!" He asked more furious than before.

"I cut it about five years ago," Goku responded.

"You're a fool Kakarot! You were supposed to use the power of your tail to conquer this planet, and you just cut it? I'm ashamed to be called your brother!"

"Brother?!" Rin asked surprised.

"That's right. Kakarot you are a Saiyan, and I, Raditz, am your older brother," Raditz revealed much to everyone's shock.

"T-that's impossible. I don't have an older brother and I'm not an alien, my name is Son Goku and I'm an earthling!" Goku protested.

"Goku, there's actually something you must now, and as much as I hate to say it, it gives Raditz the reason," Roshi started to say. "Years ago my friend and pupil: Son Gohan, contacted me to talk about a strange child with a tail that he found in a strange capsule. The child at first was feral and violent, but after an accident where the child fell off a cliff, and miraculously survived, the child became peaceful and kind. And Gohan took care of him until he died," Roshi finished to explain and Goku was looking perplexed.

"That kid was Goku, right?" I asked fearfully, though I already knew the answer, it was confirmed when Roshi nodded.

"See Kakarot. There's no reason to denied it. You, and apparently that brat, are part of our race," Raditz said while pointing at me. "He's existence means that there are other Saiyans out there; his age doesn't match to the time since Planet Vegeta, our home, was destroyed," Raditz said more to himself than to anyone else.

"Wait, if you're planet was destroyed then where did you came from?" Rin asked carefully.

"Hmph, there are a few survivors of our race besides us. We work conquering planets and selling them to races with money," Raditz explained while getting closer to Goku who jumped back to get away from the psycho. "And that's why I came looking for you Kakarot. Our forces need a bit of a backup to conquer a certain planet and I came here looking for you to help us, and now that I know there's another one of us here," He looked at me. "No one on that planet will be able to stop us," Raditz chuckled malevolently.

"Are you insane? I'll never hurt an innocent planet just to gain some money!" Goku said indignantly.

"Then so be it," Raditz growls and prepares to attack. Goku tried to dodge, but in a blur of a motion Raditz nailed a knee in Goku's gut, sending him to the edge of the beach in front of the house.

"Goku!" Everyone calls out in worry for the fallen warrior.

"Daddy!" Gohan cries out as he run towards Goku, despite Bulma's attempt to stop him. Raditz grabbed the kid by the back of the neck of his shirt.

"Well, well, well. It seems you had a little cub. Then here's a deal: You, and that brat over there, hand me a pile of a hundred dead humans in 24 hours and I let your child go. If you don't get me the amount of bodies I'm asking, you can be saying goodbye to your son," Raditz laughed as he flew off with Gohan crying on his arms.

"No!" Rin cries out

"Gohan!" Goku and I both called out desperately.

"Damn him!" I grit out as I stand up, most of the pain from Raditz's attack gone.

"Aru, don't push yourself!" Rin scolded me as she helped me stay on my feet.

"Nimbus!" Goku called the golden cloud, as he start to climb on it just to be stopped by his friends

"Goku, wait!" Krillin said restraining him.

"He's too strong!" Roshi said.

"You can't face him alone!" Bulma pleaded.

"He won't be facing him alone!" I said getting close to where they were "I'll go too!" I said firmly.

"What?!" The three yelped in disbelief.

"Aru, that guy knock you out in just one punch, even if you go with goku you don't stand a chance!" Krillin said.

"But we can't just leave him take Gohan like that! I'll go too!" Rin said.

"Not you too Rin. Think straight, there's no way you can beat him!" Bulma try to convince her.

"His tail," Goku abruptly said.

"Uh?" Most of us asked confused by what he just said.

"It's just a possibility but if we managed to grab his tail is possible that he'll lose his strength. But there's also the possibility that he got rid of that weakness like Aru and I," Goku explained.

"We don't lose anything by trying, we have to get Gohan back at all cost!" I said.

"You won't make it far against him, you novices."

We all turned around until we spotted someone flying above us. He wore a white cape and a turban, a purple gi under the cape, and the most important part: He had green skin.

"Piccolo!" Everyone, except Rin and I, yelped in fear at the sight, at hearing the name Rin gasped.

"Piccolo? As in: The Piccolo who wanted to conquer the world in the World Martial Arts Tournament?" She asked fearfully.

Everyone nodded, as Piccolo landed and stared at us.

"I already crossed paths with that guy, he's a huge obstacle in my objective to conquer this world. So I have a deal for you Goku — A truce. We combine our strengths and face that guy to get rid of him. You got your son back and I have an nuisance less to worry about," Piccolo explained.

"Wait, we're going to!" I said while standing alongside Goku and Rin. Piccolo snorted.

"Yeah right, like you could be of any help" Piccolo mocked.

"Hey, they might not looked like it but they're really strong, they've reached a level in four years that took me six to get. I accept your truce, but they're coming, besides we need all the help we can get," Goku stated.

"Fine, but if they just get in the way and cause us problems I'll finish them up myself," Piccolo said while narrowing his eyes at us.

"I want to see you try," I replied narrowing my eyes as well.

Krillin broke the tension between the two of us by talking "Then I'll go too," He said with a bit of hesitation in his voice.

"I'll go as well," Master Roshi said.

"No. Sorry, but you guys already died once, and the Dragon Balls won't be able to bring you back from death again," Goku said.

"Dragon balls?" Rin asked.

"I'll explain you later," I said to her. I knew about the existence of the spheres when Goku told me about his grandpa's treasure, now adorning Gohan's hat.

"Then let's get going," Piccolo said while starting to float.

"Right" Goku said getting on nimbus, we followed suit as we began to float as well.

"Bulma do you have the dragon radar? That way we'll be able to track him down thanks to my grandpa's sphere" Goku said.

"That won't be necessary I can feel the energy of that guy. He's at the south from here," I said.

"Well then let's go," Rin said.

"Okay!" Goku said flying off with the rest of us following behind.

As we all flew, many things run through my head: Was I a Saiyan just like Goku and Raditz? Then why do I have these… strange glass-like things on my arms and legs? And why was I in that tank? What relationship does Raditz have with the people on that place?

I got out of my thoughts as a voice calls out my name.

"Aru?" The voice called me out.

"Uh?" I turn around and see both Goku and Rin looking at me. "What's wrong?"

"It's about what happened before, you seemed too freaked out when Raditz appeared even before he told us who he is," Rin said looking worriedly at me.

"Do you know him? Did you remember something about your past?" Goku asked.

I didn't know what to tell them, his armor triggered something in me, like... if all the bad things that happened on that place, on that planet, flashed through my mind all at once.

"I think so, his armor looked familiar but he doesn't," I said a half-truth. The armor indeed looked familiar and I didn't recognized Raditz as someone on that planet, but I did know where I saw the armors before and why they meant something bad, at least for me.

"We're almost there" I said as we saw a crater on a green field; that's where Raditz and Gohan were. Raditz seems to notice us as he turned around and saw us coming.

We all landed a few feet away from him and just keep on staring at each other until Goku spoked.

"Where's my son?" He demanded.

"Where are the bodies?" He asked displeased.

"He already told you, he is not a monster like you!" Rin snapped angrily.

"We're here to put an end to you" Piccolo said while throwing his cape and his turban away landing with a loud 'Thud'.

"So you're also wearing weighted clothes, uh?" I said while taking of my wristbands and boots and pulling out my shirt.

"I hate doing this in front of you guys, but I have no choice," Rin grunted as she took her wrist bands and boots, she started to pull off her shirt, luckily for her she was wearing a white sleeveless shirt under the weighted one covering most of her torso, except for her midriff. She put her gi back with now only using her white shirt under it.

"Well It seems we all have to get serious," Goku said as he finished to get his own weighted clothes off.

 _'_ _Their power levels are rising; kakarot's get from 334 to 416, the brat and his girlfriend's raised from 260 and 255 to 342 and 337, and the green one got from 322 to 408, All of them together have a total of 1508!' Higher_ _than mine!'_ Raditz cursed mentally, as he crushed the fruit he had on his hand.

"You haven't answered my question, where is my son?" Goku demanded again and Raditz pointed to the ship.

"I put him there to shut him up," Raditz explain with a grin on his face.

Goku floated and saw that his brother was right, when he watch Gohan trapped inside the capsule.

"Daddy, big bro, help me," Gohan whimpered.

"Hang in there Gohan,ñ! daddy and big bro will get you out of there," Goku said as he lowered and everyone took their fighting stances.

"Kakarot, I'll give you and the brat one last chance, join us and I let you and you're kid live" Raditz said.

"I'll never join you, I don't care if you're my brother; I don't see you as my family," Goku stated.

"And I only see a madman. A madman who doesn't know his place," I said.

"Well then. You're both a disgrace to our race, I'll make the four of you suffer a slow and agonizing death," Raditz said as he vanished out of our sight.

In a blur of a motion he attack the four of us in one move. He knee Goku's gut with his right leg, backslapped Rin on her left chick, gave me a knee to my gut, and chopped piccolo on his neck. We all staggered forward recovering for the last attack, we turned back and saw Raditz standing behind us with his back turned to us.

"H-he's so fast, I didn't even see him," Rin said rubbing her left cheek.

"Hmph, you think I'm fast? Well guess what: There's still two Saiyans out there in space. One of them is three times stronger than me, while the other is about eight times stronger," Raditz said while turning back with a cocky smile on his face.

My blood froze, and by the looks on my friends' faces theirs did the same. This guy was insanely strong and you're telling me that there's a guy eight times stronger? Just what kind of monster was that person?

"A guy that powerful, really exist?" Goku asked to himself.

"Don't lost focus, we'll worry about them later, right now we have to beat this guy!" Piccolo said trying to keep calm.

"R-right," Rin said getting back in position.

We all attack again with a barrage of punches. But raditz dodged or blocked them all, with one right hook he pushed Goku away, he twirled and kicked Rin on her sides, Piccolo and I tried to hit him but we couldn't even lay a finger on him. He grabbed Piccolo's head and rammed it against his knee, I start attacking him with ki blasts but he just batted them aside.

He punched me with a right hook and then with a hammer ax to the side of my head, he then elevated in the air and two spheres of energy appeared on his hands. "Double Sunday!" He said as he shot the two beams, one aimed to me and Piccolo and the other to Goku and Rin. Piccolo and I barely dodged the attack and I heard Piccolo grunting in pain, Goku and Rin seemed to have better luck at dodging the attack.

"Dang it, he's fast enough to block four attacks at the time, Piccolo are you oka-!" I cut myself as I saw an awful image, Piccolo was griping at his shoulder because everything else from down there was gone, that last beam took out his arm.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine," Piccolo grunted as he gripped his shoulder.

"Piccolo!" Goku called out as he regrouped with us along with Rin.

"Oh God," Rin gasped, looking about to throw up.

"Focus all of you!" Piccolo snapped. "Goku, do you have a technique that could help us out, or you brats for that matter," He asked us.

"Sorry we got nothing" Goku chuckled. "I'm gonna be honest with you all, is the first time I'm scared in a fight," He admitted

"N-no way," Rin gasped in disbelief as I was trying to keep cool and not panic.

"You're all useless; while you were training these brats I develop a new technique. How ironic I have planned on use it against you," Piccolo stated.

"And now you'll use it to save him, and us for that matter," I grinned.

"Yes. But you'll need to distract him until the technique is ready," Piccolo explain.

"Easier said than done," Rin grumbled as she got in position.

"All right guys, let's go!" Goku said and we all dashed towards Raditz.

We tried to hit him, but he keep blocking our attacks. Goku tried to kick the right side of his head but Raditz grabbed him and swing Goku at Rin smashing them against each other, I kept on pushing him with my attacks but he punched me away, I back flipped and jumped in the air to start floating.

"Ok, play time's over," I panted. "I've been waiting to use this technique for a long time now," I said as I cup my hands at my sides.

"Uh? What is he…?" Raditz asked as the gadget on his face started beeping.

"Ka..." I started. "Me..." Energy started to gather in the space between my hands. "Ha..." A sphere of blue energy formed. "Me..." The sphere grew a bit in size ready to be fired.

"His power level is 787!?" Raditz yelped in surprise.

"HA!" I shot the most powerful attack I knew, 'The Kamehameha wave'. A massive beam of blue energy flew towards Raditz who dodge it with ace. But I didn't stop there.

I move my hands upwards where Raditz moved and made the beam follow him, Raditz growled in anger as he extended his hand and charged a purple electrical beam.

"Saturday Crush!" He yelled as he shot his attack clashing with the kamehameha and pushing it away, the clash caused an explosion. As the smoke cleared Raditz and I were panting heavily.

 _'They're able to raise their power level with their techniques,'_ Raditz cursed. Just then, his scouter start to beep again. _'What now?'_ He turned and saw Piccolo with energy concentrated in the tip of his fingers.

"Take this: Makankōsappō!" Piccolo shouts as he shot a drill-like beam towards Raditz.

Unfortunately Raditz dodged the attack, and instead it collided against some mountains behind him. However Raditz didn't go unscratched, due to being tired for the last blast he used against my Kamehameha, Raditz could dodged the attack just barely and therefore he now had a wound on his arms with blood dripping from it.

"Damn you!" He cursed as he landed in front of Piccolo "Take a good look at this," He pointed at his wound. " 'Cause this is the only damage you'll do," Raditz said threateningly as he charged other attack with his good arm.

"Piccolo, move!" I yelled as I try to reach them, then I noticed that Piccolo barely had any energy left after the last attack. Raditz was ready to shot his attack until

"Gotcha!"

"Gurk!" Raditz yelped in pain as he got on his knees, he turned around and saw someone gripping on his tail.

"What? Did you forgot about me?" Rin asked smirking.

"Rin!" I call out happily.

"Good job girl, don't let him go," Piccolo said as he started to charge another attack.

"D-damn it, I just let my guard down for a second!" Raditz cursed "K-kakarot, a-are you seriously going to let your brother die?" He asked turning at Goku who was watching everything as he got near the crater where Gohan was trapped.

"I already told you I don't have an older brother," Goku said indignantly.

We were all relieved the battle was about to end and this nightmare will be finally over.

"Please, please just let me go, I-I know I did wrong, but I want to change, t-the other saiyans, th-they pushed me to do those horrible things!" Raditz pleaded.

"Yeah sure, you expected me to believe that shit?" Rin asked as she spat on the ground close to Raditz.

"Don't let him go no matter what," Piccolo said while charging his technique.

"I'm telling the truth! I already told you the kind of monsters they are, I'm the weakest of the three! I have to take every order or they'll kill me! I-I want to change please, give me a second chance," Raditz pleaded looking even at the verge of tears.

"I-I don't believe you," Rin said, though a bit hesitant.

"P-please, just leave me go, I'll leave this planet, even this galaxy if it's necessary, just give me a second chance, I'll change I promise!" Raditz keep on

"Y-you promise?" Rin asked

"Rin?" Goku and I asked cautiously from where each one was.

"Don't belive him, you idiot!" Piccolo yelled.

"Please, please believe me," Raditz pleaded pathetically.

Rin hesitated, she tried to keep the grip on the tail, but her shaky hands barely let her. In the end she failed.

In a show of… call it what you like: Idiocy , mercy, a combination of both, she let him go…

And he smirked.

Raditz got back to his feet and delivered a powerful kick to Rin's gut making her cough blood and then punching her in the temples knocking her out.

"Rin!" Both Goku and I called out for her and dashed towards her and Raditz.

"You goddamn idiot!" Piccolo cursed.

As we got close Raditz saw us coming, he grabbed Rin and threw her at me, I catch her and saw Raditz about to shot at us, so I turned around at took the beam on my back. It pushed us forward towards a boulder, I turned around once again and crashed on it, stopping Rin from taking more damage.

"Gugh, d-damn it," I said with trails of blood running down my forehead and mouth, my vision started to blurry but I refused to pass out.

"Damn you!" Goku cursed him as he threw a punch but raditz caught it without breaking sweat.

"You earthlings are all fools!" Raditz taunted as he delivered a right uppercut to Goku and the kicking him in the ribcage.

Goku landed with a painful 'Thud' and to top it all, Raditz flew on and step on his ribs crushing them and making Goku yell in pain.

"You really thought that just ganging up you could defeate me?" Raditz asked as he keeps crushing Goku ribs under his foot and making him howl in pain.

"GRAAAAAAAH!!!!" Goku let a deafening scream as Raditz kept on.

The sadistic Saiyan laughed at his brother pain. Obviously their family bonds not mattering at all to him, he charged an attack to finish him up, until his scouter beeped again.

"What the-?" He turned to where the signal was coming from.

The top of Raditz's ship began to crack until it was completely destroyed with a blur of movement coming out of it. The blur landed in front of the crater reveling itself as Gohan. An infuriated Gohan .

"Leave. My. Daddy. Alone!" Gohan demanded trembling, not for fear but for rage.

"No, Gohan, run!" Goku pleaded.

"His power is raising…one thousand, one thousand and two hundred, tree hundred. His power level is one thousand six hundred and eighty two?!" Raditz yelped in surprise.

"LEAVE MY DADDY ALONE!" Gohan yelled and a fiery aura covered him as he shot himself towards raditz head butting him in the chest cracking his armor and –hopefully- a few ribs.

Raditz cough blood as he tried to get a hold on himself, Gohan got up apparently losing all of that power he just showed.

"Gohan, w-what did you?" Goku asked fairly confused.

"Daddy, are you okay, and big bro and sis?" Gohan asked tearfully.

"D-don't you-? Look out!" Goku warned Gohan. He turned around and saw Raditz towering over him.

"You little brat!" Raditz said as he slapped gohan sending him crashing a few feet away from Goku.

"Gohan! Please stop, he's just-"

"Just a kid? I don't think so!" Raditz cut his brother off. "This brat had more power than expected; I'll finish him up before he can learn to control it!" Raditz said as he created a sphere of energy in front of gohan ready to fire.

"STOP!" Goku pleaded trying to get up.

"Die you brat-ugh!?" Raditz was about to attack until someone punch him away from the toddler. Raditz bounced on the ground and finally dug his hands on the floor to stop. He looked up to see his attavier. "What the-"

"Stay away from my brother," The attacker calmly said.

"You brat!" Raditz snarled.

"Aru?" Goku asked.

It was me indeed me, but I felt different, more powerful. And there was no doubt I looked angry I felt as my Ki escalated at every moment it passed, and Raditz scouter keep on beebing

"Three, four, five?" he muttered in disbelief. "His power level is five thousand!?"

I didn't respond I just stared at him until I got out of sight.

"Where did he-" Before he could finished I appear besides him and give him a right hook that send him flying several feet away. I vanished again and appeared behind him before he touched the ground and I gave him an ax kick in the back sending him to the sky.

I disappear again and I reappeared above him giving him a chop to the neck making him cough blood. He floated in front of me, dazzled, and he glared at me when he composed himself.

"What happen to all that cockiness from before? Is that all a Saiyan can do? No wonder you're the weakest of the three survivors," I said smugly. A dark grin on my face as I mock him.

"Don't you talk to me like that you scum!" He growled as he flared his Aura up. "I AM A HIGH CLASS WARRIOR!" He yelled as he throws a beam at me, the attack made impact and Raditz smirked.

"So that's seriously all you got?" I said from behind him. his eyes winded as he heard me, but before he could do anything I gave him a spinning kick to the arm with the wound piccolo gave him.

The 'crack' I heard was surprisingly satisfactory and the pained scream that came later was even better.

"GAAAAAAAAH, Y-YOU BASTARD!" He cursed. But I just punched him and send him crashing towards the ground where he coughed more blood, I flew down and stomp on his left leg making him scream. He coughed and screamed even more when I step over his ribs hearing them cracking.

"You liked how that feels?" I asked smiling, for some reason his pain was really amusing, it was not only for what he did, it was just that seeing someone suffering like this, was really…fun.

"Now time to settle this," I chuckled as I put my hand in front of his face, red energy gathered in my hand and I was about to shot when.

"Aru, stop!"

I turned and saw Goku looking at me with an unconscious Gohan on his arms.

"Why?" I asked uninterested in what he had to say. Why should I spare this insect, when I'm having so much fun in torturing him?

"Don't lower to his level. That will just prove that he's right and we are the same as him. Don't give him that pleasure!" Goku said. And something clicked inside of me, then the red energy turned blue and then it dissipated.

"Y-you're right Goku, in this stated he's not a threat anymore," I said shakily.

"Fuck you," Raditz spat.

"You're a bunch of softies if he gets better then he's going to attack again!" Piccolo snapped at us and we turned to see him.

"Well my friends told me the same about you, and look! It may be temporal but you're a great ally," Goku said smiling as Piccolo just grunted something.

I walk to where Rin was and make sure she was okay.

"Rin?" I shake her a bit to wake her up, she groans and stir as she open her eyes.

"A-aru?" She asks but then her eyes widened. "What happened? Where's Raditz?" She asked frantically.

"Relax, Raditz is down. He has a broken arm and ribs, he won't be getting up any time soon," I reassured her.

"Oh good, good," She said, though she looked a bit down.

"You sure you're okay?" I asked.

She sighed. "I messed up."

"Uh?"

"I-I almost screwed everything up," She said tearfully. "I let go of his tail and because of that h-he could've... Could've," Tears fell from her eyes. Is actually the first time I've seen her like this.

"H-hey, everyone makes mistakes, this was our first real battle so don't beat yourself up, ok? While you were unconscious I also screwed up so let's work up and get better. Okay?" I asked with a wink, to which she just stared at me and laughed.

"'Kay!" she said as she got up he walked to the others where Goku decide to take Raditz to capsule corp.

"Why there exactly?" Piccolo asked as he regrow his arm, much to my and Rin's disgust.

"Those other two saiyans, are they coming here?" Goku asked Raditz.

"It's possible. If my scouter transmitted the fight, they'll come for me after such a disgraceful defeat," Raditz stated. "They did the same to other two survivors that were with us."

"What!?" Rin yelped in fear. "The guy eight times stronger than you will come here, when?!" she asked frantically.

"In about a year," Raditz said.

"Well then, here's the deal: We train together and with your knowledge you tell us how to get as strong as you, or even stronger, in exchange we heal your wounds. Deal?" Goku asked as he extended his left hand for a shake.

Raditz let out a heavy sigh as he extended his good arm, his right one, and accepted the shake "Deal. I'll get you back for this," Raditz said to me with a growl.

"We'll see," I said narrowing my eyes.

And so with Raditz help, we got ready for a new threat coming our way.

* * *

 _(In another part of the galaxy...)_

"So he just lost to a lower species huh?" A bulky bald man asked, though he already knew the answer.

"The brat he was talking to was right, he's always been the weakest of the three of us, but somehow he got his power level to skyrocket. And the other kid, even though he's younger, managed to hurt Raditz badly in his chest," A shorter one with spiky hair said as he chewed in an insect-like paw.

"What are you trying to say Vegeta?" The bald one asked.

"If the brat is truly the son of other Saiyan, then he's a hybrid just like Kakarot's son and they both seemed to have a great power in them," Vegeta explained.

"Are you saying that if we mix our blood with another species they'll become more powerful?" The bald one asked as he got up along with Vegeta and started heading to their ships.

"Don't be a fool Nappa. If we let the hybrids got more powerful, where do we stand then?" Vegeta ask as he got on his ship.

"Maybe you're right, but that won't stop me from having some fun with some earthling chicks," Nappa cackled as he got on his ship.

 _"Initiating hibernation system, time for waking up set in one year,"_ Both ships said in a robotic tone before they flew off with their course traced to Earth.

With the help of Raditz maybe the Z-warriors could stand a chance against the powerful saiyan duo. But for now we can just wait to see how thinks will develop in this year.


	5. Preparations

After our fight with Raditz, Goku's friends came flying on an airplane. We explained them the situation with the other Saiyans that will come to Earth in a year, we got Raditz in the plane as we all flew to capsule corp.

"So you're telling us that there are two Saiyans even stronger than you?" Krillin recapped fearfully trying not to lose it.

"Yes, don't make me repeat myself!" Raditz grumbled in the stretcher we put him in. "I'm gonna be honest: Even with my help I doubt we'll be able to beat them," He said.

"We don't lose anything trying, and who knows maybe we can even beat that… what was his name again?" Goku asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"Vegeta," Raditz grunted at his brother's antics. "He's actually the prince of the Saiyans."

"The Prince of three and two half saiyans?" Rin asked sarcastically.

"Yes," Raditz grunted. "According to my scouter his power level was over 18.000," Raditz said grimly as he closed his eyes.

"That much?" I asked surprised as I carried the still unconscious gohan in my arms.

"I'm afraid so. The other saiyan, Nappa, has a power level of 5000," Raditz informed us. "He'll be no problem for you brat. You reached that level when you let me like this," Raditz said with a bit of venom on his voice.

"I'm not sure how I did that. I was just mad at what you did to Gohan. And I'm pretty sure that's the same case for him," I explained while looking at my brother sleeping in my arms.

"Anyway, what's the plan?" Roshi said. "How are you going to help us to stop those guys" He asked looking at Raditz from the seat besides the pilot, "How are you gonna help in their training?" Roshi asked looking warily at Raditz, like if he was waiting that he will suddenly try to attack us.

"It's just an idea, but looking at this planet technology, I don't think it's possible," Raditz let out a sigh as he looked around the plane.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A way to train with higher gravity," He answered.

"Higher gravity?" Rin asked as she cocked an eyebrow.

"I realized of something the moment I landed on this planet, its gravity is lower than in other planets I've been. For example, if I had to say it in numbers, I'd say that Planet Vegeta had a gravity 10 times stronger than Earth," Raditz explained.

"10 times?!" All of us yelped in disbelief to which Raditz nodded.

"Yes. We normally had rooms with simulations to go to other planets. The strongest gravity we had been in was around 15 times stronger," He said.

"But how can we train in such a environment?!" Rin asked, but a chuckle from the pilot's sit interrupted her.

"I think I'll be able to make something like that, with some help from my dad I guess," Bulma said.

"Hmph, with the technology on this planet? I doubt it," Raditz scoffed.

"Well maybe not with our technology, but three years ago when Aru came to Earth Goku gave me his ship to analyze it. With the schemes we have from it, we could come up with something," Bulma explained.

"You really think you can do it Bulma!?" Goku said excited.

"Of course, who do you think you're talking to?" Bulma said proudly.

"With a lousy woman?" Raditz deadpanned to which Krillin and I snickered and earn us a bump on the head from said woman.

"Don't underestimate me you brutes!" Bulma huffed as we rub our injured heads.

"A-anyway. Brat," He turned to me. "You and that cub have to find a way to control those powers. If you can reach Nappa's level right now, imagine what you'll be capable of with this training," He said.

"Wait cub? You mean gohan?" I asked looking at the kid.

"Are you saying we have to train Gohan for this madness?" Rin yelped.

"You all saw what he did to me! If he was capable of this, and at such young age, imagine if he's trained properly," Raditz said.

"As much as I hate to admit, Raditz is right," Piccolo said from his sitting position. "That kid has a immense power inside power in him. If we want to stop those saiyans we're gonna need all the help possible including him," Piccolo explain.

"Man, convicing chichi of this is going to be a pain," Goku sighed.

"I guess we really don't have much of a choice," I said while looking at the still sleeping Gohan.

"Once we get to capsule corp I'll go and look for Yamacha and the others, even Yajirobe, and maybe we can go to Kami's lookout to train," Krillin said.

"Sounds like a plan," Rin said leaning back agaist the wall of the plane.

We landed in Capsule Corp, were a group of medics treated our and Raditz's wounds. He was the one in worst shape with a broken arm, leg, and around 10 broken ribs. We, however, had just a minor fractures, though Goku had 12 broken rib. Piccolo, however, didn't seemed to have any injury on him.

"I'll start working in the gravity chamber, it should take us around a month. And Raditz, according to the doctor you should have to use those casts for two months," Bulma informed us.

"I don't have two months!" Raditz snapped at her.

"Raditz," Goku said calling his attention. "Are you gonna work with us to stop those Saiyans?" He asked.

"Of course, my life is on the line after all," He grumpily replied.

"Well then. When we got back home I'll give you something to make you feel better," Goku smiled.

We looked confused at him for a moment before we aboard the airplane, because of Raditz's condition he couldn't fly so Bulma gave us a ride home along with Master Roshi. Krillin left to go find the rest of Goku's old friends, and Piccolo flew off to Godknowswhere.

During the fly I have an idea, "Master Roshi?" I called the old man's name and he turned to look at me. "Do you have a way to communicate with Krillin? I'd liked that when he reunites the rest of our allies we gather in Kamehouse. That way Raditz can tell everyone what to expect from the Saiyans," I explained.

"Good idea, Aru, I guess I have to call my sister to ask her for help, but I know it won't be cheap," He turned to Rin. "Maybe if I had a bit of… motivation" He cackled as he got close to Rin wich earn him a kick to the head.

"Stay away from me!" Rin shrieked as she dug her foot on poor Roshi's temples. Sending the old man against the walls of the airplane.

"W-why did you train her so well Goku?" Roshi moaned as he collapsed to the ground.

Goku chuckled as he watched the display, Bulma praised Rin for defending against the old perverted, I let out a disappointed sigh and Raditz merely grunted.

-o-

We landed in front of our house and bid our farewell to Bulma and Roshi. Now came the difficult part… convince Chichi to let us train Gohan.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

Welp that was a good start.

"Chichi, please," Goku pleaded.

"Now you listen here!" Chichi said as she slammed her hands on the table. "First of: You!" She poited at Raditz, and I swear to this day that Raditz flinched.

"You came here out of nowhere, threatened my husband and sons, kidnapped the younger of the two, and beat down the older one along with his friend, and finally by your mere presence our whole world is in danger?!" She yells at his face and I can see a hint of fear on Raditz face. Now I'm scared that she focus her wrath on me.

"And you Goku!" She turns to her husband. "You just let him go free, and not only that, but brought him to your house?! I don't care if he's your brother he almost killed our children! And now you want to put a four years old in an awful regimen of training?!" She yelled at him.

"B-but Chichi you don't understand. I know Gohan's young, but he has a great power in him, a-and we need all the help we can muster," Goku tried to explain her.

"You'll train him over my dead body!" She snapped at him.

"That can be fixed," Raditz mumbled.

"Don't make me come over there. I'll bend you're good arm so bad that everyone will think that the one in the cast looks fine," She said to him and Raditz turned around to try to hide his fear.

"Chichi, I know that is not fair that Gohan gets involved in this battle. But he is the son of the world greatest warrior and the sibling of that man's pupils. We promised that if you let us train him, we'll make sure that he will be the last person who'll have to fight," I reasoned with her. I flinched when she turned and gave me a cold stare, I brace myself for the yelling, but she let go a defeated sigh.

"Fine," She said. "J-just make sure to keep that promise when the time comes okay, sweetie?" She said to me which I nodded.

"Thank you Chichi, we'll make sure these two brutes don't go too far with him," Rin said as she pointed to the two saiyans, Raditz growled and Goku just laughed.

"Ugg, leaving this drama aside. Kakarot, you said that you have something that'll make me feel better," Raditz said.

"Oh yeah, give me a sec,'" Goku said and left to his room. He came bag with a brown bag on his hands. "These are the Senzu Beans, they heal any wound and restore you're stamina," He throws one to Raditz as he eated one himself.

Raditz looked at the bean skeptically, but eat it anyways. His eyes widen when he felt his bones starting to heal, he flexed his arm and the cast break under the pressure, the same with the cast on his leg, and the bandages around his torso started to shred and fall of his chest.

 _'Th-this is incredible, not even the healing machines are so fast!'_ Raditz though looking around his body. And he could feel as he suddenly got stronger thanks to his Zenkai Boost.

"Well then, let's start tomorrow with our training, we'll do some sparring until Bulma's machine is ready," Goku said.

"Alright I guess I should go home; today's been a long day, though my parents are out of the city again. I think they said they'll be in north city for almost a year," Rin said as she stretched and start to get out of the house.

"Then why don't you stay?" I asked.

"Uh?" She turned and looked at me.

"Yeah stay. Your parents will be out for a year, and that way we can get ready in the morning for our training," I said smiling at him.

"W-well I guess I can do that, I'll just need some change of clothes," She asked blushing a bit, though I didn't know why.

"Okay then, see you later," I said as she flew off to her home to get some clothes.

And so after Rin got back she'd slept in Gohan's room, Gohan himself slept with Goku and Chichi in their room, and Raditz slept on the couch in the living room.

-o-

The next day Master Rosh i contacted us as he did what I asked him to. Goku, Rin, Raditz and I flew to the Kamehouse. We leave Gohan at home so he could rest a bit more before the training. We arrived before the others but soon they started to came. There was a man with long hair and scars wearing the same gi as Goku and Krillin, A tall bald man with three eyes and a scar across his chest and a small white skinned person with red cheeks, along with them was a blond woman with a red bandana tied to her head and a rifle tied to her waist, a chubby one with long hair and a katana strapped on his waist, and finally Piccolo arrived shortly later and so we started to discuss our plan against the Saiyans.

"Okay listen. I know that probably you don't trust me and I don't care," Raditz said with a scowl on his face. "Right now I'm in the same boat as you are, the Saiyans are coming to this rock and they'll arrived in a year; so here's the info I have of each of them," Raditz said and gain everyone's attention. "First of Nappa: He's a bald, brute, giant. He's basically pure muscles and nothing else, his power level is 4000, he got the resistance of a hundred men and he and vegeta got rid of the weakness on their tails so don't count on that while fighting them, the best option: Team up on him, the last time I'd see him get overpowered was when a group of inhabitants of a planet we invaded gang up against him. So, after the training, everyone with a power level of less than 4000 will go after him" Raditz explained.

"You sure those readings are trustful? And why that level specifically?" I asked.

"Not at a hundred percent considering that you can raise it with techniques," Raditz explained. "And concerning your second question, everyone with that power level will face Nappa because the ones with a power higher than that will face the second and most dangerous of the two: Vegeta," Raditz explained. "He's over three times stronger than Nappa and, unlike him, he uses his brain. The only flaw is his cockiness —he thinks that most species are under him. But that cockiness doesn't came unjustified, he's able to destroy the whole planet with one of his attacks," Raditz explained and paused so everyone could process what he was saying and then continued. "His power level is: 18.000. so if at least four of us reach the level I mentioned we may give him some problems."

"Makes sense." The triclops, Tenshinhan, muttered as he listened carefully what Raditz had to say.

"The midget over there-" Raditz said.

"HEY!" Krillin protested as Raditz pointed at him.

"-Said that you earthlings will go and train with some 'Kami' guy, once you're done with that come with me and Kakarot. If the woman from yesterday managed to create a gravity chamber then you should come, if you have more time before the years ends of course. Until, then when the machine is finished, only Kakarot, his cub, the brats, the Namekian and I will be the only ones to use it," Raditz said but something caught every one's attention.

"Namekian?" The scarred one, Yamcha, asked.

"The green one. His characteristics match with those of the habitants of the Planet Namek," Raditz explained. Gaining wide eyes from all the presents.

"Y-you're trying to say that Piccolo is an alien as well?" Krillin asked dumbfounded.

"We always thought that he was a Demon," Roshi muttered.

"Well he's Kami's evil part, or at least the son of that evil part, that means that Kami is also an alien?" Goku asked confused as he scratched the back of his head.

Piccolo meanwhile was silent, trying to process what had just being said. Processing that he and Kami came from a different world and that he just learn about it.

"Anyways, you can think about it later, for now everything else is clear to you?" Raditz asked gaining every one's attention again, and all nodded to his question. "Good, now go and train with this 'Kami'. Kakarot, brats, let's go to start training with the cub," Raditz said while getting out of the house.

"Come on Tien, you don't have to hang with those idiots. Let's go home and I'll make you something sweet for dinner," The blond woman said as she tugged on Tienshinhan's arm.

"Sorry Launch, but this isn't the time to think about that. I need to go to train," Tenshinhan said as he flew off.

Launch grunted as she got her motorcycle on and growled something in the lines of: 'Upstart tryclops bitch.'

"Jeez does all the woman on this planet are so annoying?" Raditz mumbled, but Launch heard him anyways.

"What was that, hair for brains?" She snapped at him and that nickname seemed to ticked Raditz off.

"How did you call me bitch?" Raditz turned and glared at Launch, who didn't even flinch.

"Oh I think you heard me, or what? Does that hair also cover your ears?" She teased him.

"Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Raditz seemed ready to snap her neck.

"To a whiny little brat who doesn't know how to deal with a insult?" She replied.

"Daaaaamn!"

"Shut it brats!" Raditz yelled at Rin and me. "And you, you think you're better than me, you only seems like a cheap slut," Raditz sneered at her.

"And you like a poor, sad, and ugly transvestite."

"Crazy witch!"

"Brute asshole!"

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck you!"

"FUCK YOU!" Raditz yelled at her and Rin and I were grateful that gohan didn't come here.

Launch started at Raditz and took a paper out of her shorts.

"Take this, look for me in East City at 11:30 pm. Make me wait and I'm going to castrated you," She said as she hand him the paper and got on her bike and dashed onto the ocean.

"Raditz? What was all that about?" Goku asked as he started to float.

"I dunno," Raditz replied dumbfounded.

-o-

We all left and Piccolo decide to follow us to train with us, he asked Raditz if he knew anything else about his race. Raditz said that he just knew the basics about their appearance and that they were normally pacifist, but nothing else that was interesting.

We arrived at home when Gohan and Chichi received us. Gohan was kind of scared to have Piccolo and Raditz near, and I don't blame him, but we're gonna need them both to prepare for the Saiyan invasion. We all went to the clearing we're Goku, Rin and I normally trained and we started to do our warm up.

"Okay first we have to teach gohan to control his Ki," Goku said as he got close to Gohan.

"A-are you sure I have to do this daddy?" Gohan asked shyly.

"I know it may sound hard Gohan, but we don't have much of a choice," I said as I kneel in front of him. "I know you can do it 'kay?" I gave him a thumbs up.

"If I took just a few months to do it with just Goku and Aru to teach me, then you with the help of them, as well as me, Raditz and Piccolo, you'll be able to do it in no time," Rin reassured him.

And so we began to explain Gohan what he had to do to control his Ki: Breath, control, relax and focus the energy in one part of his body. This took hours, Raditz and Piccolo started to lose their patience, but Goku and I reassured them to wait a little. Until...

"Look!" Rin called out excitedly and in between Gohan's hands was a small sphere of energy.

"Wow, he did it in just a few hours!" I said excitedly.

Gohan let the sphere disappear as he let out a tired sigh.

"Good job, Gohan. Now we can start to train seriously," Goku said happily.

And so for the rest of the day we teach Gohan the basics of fighting. Though he couldn't keep up with most of us, he showed a lot of determination to try and reach our level. we keep sparring mostly going against Raditz to try and reach his level while we put gohan to try and train while practicing his puches against threes and rocks, and so the night fell on us.

"Welp we do a good work today let's get some rest," Goku said wiping some sweat from his forehead. "Come on Gohan," Goku called his son out. "Gohan?" He turned and saw Gohan looking at the sky.

"Kakarot what's-? Oh no!" Raditz yelped as he saw Gohan looking at the sky and turned his sight towards the ground. "Kakarot, there's full moon?!" Raditz asked kind of panicked.

"Wha? Y-yeah, why?" Goku asked but suddenly heard a growl.

"Aru, don't look at the sky! Someone block his eyes!" Raditz ordered.

"Why-" I started to ask but piccolo wrapped his cape around my eyes. "What's the deal?!"

Suddenly I hear a growl coming from Gohan's direction and I could feel his power level rising,

"W-what's happening?!" Rin asked scared.

I lift piccolo's cap a bit and decide to just not look at the sky but a horrible sight caught my attention: Gohan's body was growing in size and his skin started to cover on fur, his teeth became sharp and he let out a bestial roar. Finally his metamorphosis finished and before us was a giant beast looking similar to a monkey around 32 feet tall.

"What happened to the kid?" Piccolo asked.

"We Saiyans turn into giant apes when we looked at the full moon while we have our tails!" Raditz answered still looking at the ground, at that statement Goku turned and glared at him wide eyed.

 _'W-what did he just say?'_ Goku asked to himself astonished as he saw the monster in what his son had become. _'T-then the monster that killed my grandpa, and destroyed the world martial arts tournament's arena… could have been me?'_ Goku thought horrified.

"We have to cut his tail or destroy the moon, whichever you prefer!" Raditz ordered.

Piccolo throw me to the ground and told me to not look at the moon. He flew off and start firing at Gohan, but that didn't seemed to injured him, Goku and Rin joined him and start to shoot ki blasts to Gohan's tail, I could just look from the corner of my eye I didn't wanted to accidentally look at the moon and transform too.

"Damn it! Why does it take so much to take him out!?" Piccolo grunted.

"When we transform in great apes our power multiplies 10 times!" Raditz explained still looking at the ground.

"Well then, I guess that only leave us with one choice," Goku said as he cupped his hands at his sides. "Ka…me…ha…me…HA!" Goku shoot his signature attack straight to the moon, after a few seconds nothing seemed to happen but then a loud explosion in the skies happened, leaving no trace of what once was our natural satellite. Rin was gaping at the disappearance of the moon while Raditz and Piccolo saw how Gohan slowly returned to normal.

"Well that was a close one," Goku laughed.

"Goku-sensei… with all due respect ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?" She shrieked at her sensei's face in a manner that Chichi will be proud of.

"T-there was no other choice, our attacks weren't doing anything to Gohan," Goku tried do defend himself. "B-besides, this is not the first time the moon is destroyed," He reassured her, explaining how Master Roshi destroyed the satellite years ago. "A-and there was barely any damage for it…I think," He finished unsure on what happened after the first time the moon was destroyed when he was a kid.

"Well, now that's been dealt with, he won't need this anymore," Piccolo said as he ripped Gohan's tail off.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" Raditz yelled at Piccolo. "The tail is one of the Saiyans' greatest asset, we could have trained him to control that state!" He exclaimed looking about to rip Piccolo's head off.

"And how would he be able to access that form again without the moon?" Piccolo asked glaring at Raditz. "And don't try to go and yell at Goku for that, this is an advantage for us. Now those saiyans won't be able to transform either," He try to reason with him, but Raditz just twitched furiously at that.

"No, we are screwed anyway, because as far as I now Vegeta is able to create an artificial moon to transform!" Raditz said and the color drained from my and Piccolo's faces, but it didn't stop there. "He's also able to stay in control even in his giant ape form!" He continued, at that point Rin stopped scolding Goku and they were both paying attention to what Raditz was saying. "I was planning to train Gohan and Aru to control that form and use it as a last resort, but thanks to you idiots that plan is as gone as the moon!" He finished firmly.

That didn't sound like a bad plan, but not like a great one either as he said we could have use it as a last resort, but if it failed we could have gone on a rampage just like Gohan did, in the end we could just hope that we could think of a way to cut the Saiyan's tails when they arrived, because if we didn't, as Raditz would say, we're fucked.

"Anyways, call it a day, the cub needs to rest, ñ" Raditz grunted as he walked away until he stopped. "Hey, does anyone know what time is it?" He asked and as I stand back up answered him.

"Like ten, half past ten give or take," I shrugged as we strode back to the house. "Why?" I eyed him curiously.

"Not your business," He growled at me. "I'll go for a walk... or a flight," He said as he flew off to kami-knows-where.

"I can't read that guy," I whispered and kept on walking to go back home with the others, except piccolo who also flew off.

-o-

Raditz flew to the east spotting a sign that read 'Welcome to east city'. That was a pretty solid clue that he arrived to his destination. He pulled out the paper that launch gave him, in it was a direction. He then had to focus to try and feel her energy. He'd been training to be able to track someone's energy without his scouter, he finally sensed her and flew in her direction.

Once he landed in front in a 7 storey's tall building with a rotation door in the entrance. Once he got inside he asked the woman in the reception about a blonde woman with the name of Launch, he just got the name right because it was one the paper. She told him that she was in the fourth room in the fifth floor.

Once there, Raditz felt that she was where he was told, the door opened and he went inside.

"Ok woman don't make me lose my tiiiiiii-" Raditz cut himself when he realized of the sight before him: Launch in the bed wearing a coat but the moment he came in she dropped to the floor revealing her only in her underwear.

"Are you gonna take out your pants or what?" She asked as she got closer.

"Uh…" That was Raditz intelligent answer.

-o-

"Wheshe do you thinksh radish go?" Rin asked as she brushed her teeth.

"Who knows? probably just vent all the issues he has," I said lifting some dumbbells while waiting my turn in the bathroom before going to bed.

"Peesh" She said as she spit in the sink. "There's no place where he can release all of that," She said mockingly as she got out of the bathroom.

-o-

 _(Meanwhile on a hotel room...)_

"Faster mokey-man!" Launch demanded, and sounds of spanking could be heard.

"Double. Sun. DAYYYYYYYYY" Raditz yelled as he 'discharged' his attack...

And something else.

-o-

Both Raditz and Launch were panting. Raditz got up, putting his pants again.

"Yeaaaaah, That's what I was talking a-a-achoo!" Launch started to say but was cut out by a sneeze, her hair went from blonde to bluish and her mischievous look changed to a innocent one. "Uh, where am I?" She said in an a confused

"Uh? What do you mean, we are in your room, after we... y'know," Raditz told her as he put his shirt on.

"Eh? Oh my! She got in trouble again didn't she? I'm sorry for all the troubles mister…?" She trailed off for not knowing Raditz's name.

"I'm Raditz, don't you remember what happened a few moments ago?" Raditz asked her kind of irritated by her sudden change of mood.

"Oh, sorry, you see I have double personality so you just spend time with my other self," She explained smiling and she clapped her hands together. "I'll compensate you for all the problems she may had caused, how about I make you something to eat?" She asked.

"S-sure?" Raditz answered unsure of what to say.

"Ok, I'll get to work," She got up grabbed her clothes and left to the kitchen leaving a confused raditz in the bedroom.

 _'Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with the women on this planet?'_ He thought exasperated.

-o-

The next day, for some reason, Raditz seemed confused about something. We kept on our training, Gohan now had a gi like Goku's including weights of 10 pounds each with a total of 50 pounds in him. We keep on normal sparring for about a month, with Raditz leaving at night sometimes for some reason, until Bulma came to our house with good news.

"Hey guys!" Bulma said as she got off her helicopter. "I finally finished what you asked me to make," She explained.

"Really Bulma ?!" Goku asked excitedly as he approached bulma. "Where is it?" He asked like a child would ask for a present for him.

"Right here," Bulma said holding a capsule, she pushed the button and threw the capsule near the clearing. In a 'poof' of smoke, a round chamber was reveled with a front door and crystals at its side to work as windows.

"Whoaaa, how did that happen?" I asked in awe.

"You never seen a capsule before?!" Rin asked me as she turned to me but she then sighed. "Of course you haven't, " She deadpanned as she remembered who she was talking to.

We all entered in the chamber. It was pretty spacious almost as big as our house in the center was a great pillar with different buttons and a screen on it.

"So how does it work?" I asked as the others looked around.

"Well in that pillar on the center is the gravity regulator, the maximum of gravity I put was 20, since 15 the heaviest you said you've been," Bulma explained. "I would had put more but I was in a hurry to finish it as soon as possible for you guys," She said and I got close looking at the buttons. If I had to guess then the two arrow-like buttons at the side of the screen are the ones regulating the gravity in the chamber, and the screen will show us how much gravity we're using.

"Is amazing how you finish it in just a month," Rin compliment her.

"Not bad for a weird earth woman" Raditz said, and we had to restrain Bulma for attacking the saiyan.

"Anyways," Bulma grumbled as we let her go. "I made the controls simple for you to use," She said as we got out and bulma got in her helicopter. "I leave the rest in your hands. Good luck. I guess we all need it," She said as she started her helicopter and started to fly off.

"Thanks again, Bulma," Goku said as he wave her off. "Now then. Let's get starting, what'd you say guys?" He turned smilling at us and we nodded and got to the ship. But before that, I stopped and turned to Gohan.

"Hey Gohan, you're okay?" I said as I knelt down to his level.

"Yes, why?" He turned and asked me.

"It's just," I started scratching the back of my neck. "This training is going to be intense, and I just wanted to know if you feel ready for it"

"I-I'm kinda nervous, It will be my first real fight," He started shyly. "But I want to help you, daddy and big sis, and even uncle raditz and Mister Piccolo, though they're grumpy" He whispered the last part. "I wanna save my home from the Saiyans," He said determined and I smiled.

"That's the spirit!" I said ruffling his hair. "Now let's go, they're waiting," I said and he nodded and we both got in the chamber.

-o-

Raditz turned on the gravity and increased it by ten and… we didn't get used right away.

"Oh God! my back wants to crush my ribs!" I cried.

"Even my hair feels heavier!" Rin sobbed.

"Ugg, I feel dizzy..." Gohan whimpered.

"Hehe, this feels funny," Goku laughed awkwardly.

"…pussies." Raditz deadpanned.

And so the hell started. First we gave a hundred laps around the ship to acclimated to the gravity, it reminded me of when I first got my weighted clothes, speaking of which we decide to always keep them on so that way our results were even better and Raditz also got his own weighted clothes; a black shirt, a pair of gauntlets reaching to his forearm, and a pair of combat boots.

We got used to walking normally at that gravity in about three weeks, and then the sparrings begun, Piccolo joined us a bit later and he somehow got used to the gravity right away even with his turban and cape. We usually gang up on raditz to get to his level, and when he got troubles keeping with all of us we got started one on one spars, we usually sparred in this pairs: Rin and I, Goku and raditz and finally Gohan and Piccolo. That last pairing always worried me, but Gohan didn't seemed to mind Piccolo's brutal fighting style and always got back for more.

And so we trained in gravity ten times stronger than the Earth's and in 3 months we got up to twenty times. It felt like we got back to the begging, even for Raditz it was difficult to move, but in just one month we were back to our usual sparring. And so we kept on it, 'cause of the brawls between us we almost run up on Senzu's and we have to keep the last four for when the Saiyans arrived.

-o-

We usually got breaks of thirty minutes to catch our breaths and something to eat, except for Piccolo, that caught my attention one day and decide to asked him about it, we where outside and he was meditating under a tree and I got close with a ball of rice for him, Gohan and Rin noticed me getting up while Goku and Raditz fought for the last piece of fried fish.

"Hey, Piccolo?" I said cautiously and he cracked one eye open to see me. "Aren't you hungry? Chichi always gave us enough food for all of us," I said offering him the rice ball.

"I don't need that," He scoffed turning his head at the side.

"Hey don't need to be rude, Aru just want to be nice," Rin exclaimed as she and Gohan got close, Gohan hiding behind Rin's leg.

"I didn't ask him for food, and beside I don't need to eat," He grunted and we grew confused to this. "I can survive merely in water, though I do can eat, I decide not to do it," He explained.

"Huh, that explains it" I said mildly surprised.

"But that doesn't explain why he's so grumpy," Rin pouted.

"What was that brat?" He snapped at her.

"You heard me grumpy old man" She stick her tongue at him and Gohan and I start to laugh.

"My dad always did say that after he was reborn he was more grumpy than evil," Gohan laughed and Rin and I just laughed harder.

"Enough you brats!" He snapped at us and we stopped laughing. "If you have the time to laugh you have the time to train!" He yelled and strode past us to get on the chamber and I swear I saw a blush on his face.

He didn't admitted, but he liked to spend the days training with us.

-o-

Even though we had time to relax like that, we had to always keep our minds in ways to improved our training. Gohan's weighted clothes got improved to the same weight that us, he got used to it in just a few weeks. And two months before the saiyans arrive, Goku's friends came and start to train with us, we decided to make them start at a gravity 15 times stronger to make their training quick so we could keep with our usual sparrings. They managed to handled it in a month and we had to work at a faster rate doing spars between one of them against two of us, except Tien and Chiaotzu who paired up to kept an even number, we got separate like this: Krillin vs Raditz and Goku , Yamcha vs Gohan and Piccolo, and Tien and Chiaotzu vs me and Rin.

And so we kept on our rutine. Until the day finally arrived.

-o-

 _"Hibernation system's time is over, destination: Earth. Reached,"_ Vegeta's and Nappa's ship informed them at the same time.

Vegeta stirred as he cracked his eyes open. " 'Bout time," He grumbled.

"Yeah, if we didn't have this hibernation system with us I'll probably go crazy for the waiting," Nappa chuckled.

Both ships crashed in a city destroying various buildings on their way, many people gathered around the crater the ships formed and were startled when they opened and two guys came out of them, wearing strange armors and an even stranger devices in their eyes.

"Hmph, civilization," Vegeta mumbled.

"Not for long," Nappa cackled as energy build up in his finger, he flipped them up and, in an instant… the North Capital was gone. "Now that's better," He laughed.

-o-

"They're here!" Raditz yelped from his position on the couch.

"Already?" Goku asked and then all of us feel it, a tremendous power coming from the north and thousands of smaller energies disappearing.

"T-that came from," Rin stuttered face blank as a ghost.

"The North Capital!" I said and Rin fell to her knees. "Rin!" I aided her. "What's wrong?"

"M-my parents, t-they were in the North, and I can sense anyone else besides those two powers," She said tearfully.

"N-no way," Goku said clenching his fist.

I just stared at Rin she looked like someone just ripped the life out of her, I didn't know what to say to her, what could I say? What could I do?

Nothing. And that was the saddest part.

"Rin listen-"

"Don't just stay there mopping!" Raditz said to her cutting me off. "You won't be of any help just crying there, get back up and fight!" He yelled at her.

"Hey, Raditz that's going too far-" Goku started but surprisingly was Rin who cut him off.

"No, he's right," She said getting back to her feet. "I won't be of any help here, let's go and..." She clenched her fist. "Let's make those bastards pay!" She said angrily.

Raditz smirked, Goku nodded, Gohan look at her sister worriedly and I let out a sigh and put a hand on her shoulder, she squished it and smiled a bit.

We all flew off as far from the house as possible after we bid our goodbyes at Chichi, we wanted to get to an isolated area with no one to get in the cross fire. We get to a rocky place with a bit of vegetation and landed there hoping the saiyans would came looking for us.

Soon the others appeared, Piccolo getting there first, then Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha.

"Ok, I got my scouter, remember the plan," Raditz said and everyone nodded. He activated the scouter and scans everyone after a while he grunts in acceptance.

"Ok, here are the powers. First the ones who'll face Nappa. The scarred one: 2600," He pointed at Yamcha who nodded. "The midget at the beach and the white one: 2700 and 2100 each," He said as he pointed at Krillin and Chiaotzu, both of them growling at being called midgets. "Tryclops: 2650," Ten nods. "Piccolo: 3950," Piccolo growled in annoyance probably because he won't be fighting the strongest of them. "And…Gohan: 2000." Raditz said kinda grimly and Gohan, Rin and I yelped in surprise. But Goku kept calm and patted Gohan's head and smiled.

"You'll do great son," He reassured him. "Everyone, please take care of him," Goku said to his friends.

"Don't worry buddy, we got him," Yamcha reassured him.

"We won't let anything happen to him," Ten said.

"Good, Gohan?" He turned his head down to see his son, he was trembling and clenching his fist, he then let out a sigh and looked at his father.

"I-I'll do my best," Gohan said and Goku nodded.

Raditz nodded and continued. "Ok, now the ones who'll fight Vegeta. Aru: 4500," I nodded proud of the power I achived. "Kakarot: 5000," Goku grinned "Rin: 4000," Rin frowned probably thinking on her parents. "And thanks to the self scanner I know I have a power of 5750. One more thing, if they plant seeds in the ground creatures will pop out of it, they're weaker than all of you but they could pull a kamikaze attack if you let your guard down," Raditz warned us.

"Well, well, it seems you really want to beat us, uh Raditz?" A voice said from above. We looked up and saw two people floating: One was short with spiky hair in blue spandex and wearing a white armor similar to the one raditz had, the other one was tall and bald with a mustache wearing a yellow armor, both of them with tails wrapped around their waists.

"They're here," Raditz growled and they landed in front of us.

"You've grown stronger according to the readings huh?" Nappa chuckled. "I guess the one besides you is Kakarot, and the brat with the tail is the other Saiyan," He pointed at Goku and me.

"The name's Aru," I growled at him and he just kept grinning at me.

"Well then, how do we do this Nappa? Should we test them with the Saibamen?" Vegeta asked his partner.

"No, I want to star right now, and kill a few," Nappa cackled.

"You guys are way too confident, all right. Vegeta come with us; we're going to give you a true challenge," Raditz said. "Let's go everyone!" He started to charge his aura to leave.

"Wait!" Rin said interrupting him.

"Rin, what is it?" I asked but she gave a step forward.

"Who was the one to destroy The North Capital?" She asked, all of them looked confused even the Saiyans for a moment until Nappa started chuckling.

"A city? Yeah I blew it to bits, a way of saying hello to the earthlings," He laughed and everyone looked hatefully at him. Rin looked calmly at him and spoke.

"Guys, please forgive me for this, but... you go and face Vegeta. I'm gonna stay and deal with this one," She stated calmly.

"Hey, you can't-" Raditz started to protest but Goku held his arm out to hold him back.

"Rin" Goku said calmly. "When you end here, meet with us and help us out, we'll need as much help as we can with Vegeta," He told her. "The same for you guys," He said to the others. "We know how dangerous you are," He said to Vegeta. "So I hope you don't mind fighting the three of us," Goku finished pointing at Raditz and me.

"Hmph, not at all, I doubt you three will be able to beat me, but maybe you'll entertain me a bit," Vegeta chuckled.

"All right, then follow us, so then your partner and our friends can fight with us interfering," Goku said as he flew off, Raditz grunted and go with him and Vegeta followed, I turned to Rin and grabbed her shoulder.

"Take care," I told her.

"I know," She replied curtly at me. I frowned but nodded and follow the three Saiyans to our own battle ground.

And so it starts the two fights for the Planet's survival, and now all we can do is pray that everything come on our way.

* * *

 **AN:S-should I change the rating to M for that raditz x launch scene?**

 **Aru: Meh, let's see what the reviews said.**

 **Rin: Anyways, give us some love with the reviews and following the story and if you didn't liked the power levels we achieved in this episode, blame the author he's the one who didn't want to overpower us so that the fights weren't one sided.**

 **Hey, I need a reason to go to namek ok? Sue me! Anyways see you next time.**


	6. Protecting the Earth part 1

**AN: Guys I'm going to give you a bit of spoilers with my own version of the CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA. Hit it DJ!**

-o-

 **(Cue japanese dbz opening)**

(The one star dragon ball appears on screen reflecting a 'Z' which slids across the sphere, and the title screen appears)

 _Hikaru kumo o tsukinuke Fly Away (Fly Away)_

(Clouds appear behind the title card, the title disappears and a mountainous landscape appear and the camara starts spinnig)

 _Karadajû ni hirogaru panorama_

(Goku appears flying nimbus with Aru flying besides him by himself, then Gohan appear from behind goku's leg, he picks him up and puts him on his shoulder and the three of them start spinning midair)

 _Kao o kerareta chikyû ga okotte (okotte)_

(Mountains appear pasing by and the four start dragon appears in the middle of the screen, Goku , Gohan and Aru fly past it leaving behind the other six spheres)

 _Kazan o bakuhatsu saseru_

(Gohan appears running in shenlong's back with Yajirobe watching him from behind then he runs out of the screen. Gohan jumps and starts floating and then Yamcha, Rin , Krillin, Tenshihan and Chiaotzu fly past him)

 _Toketa kôri no naka ni_

(An iceberg appears melting and breaking, then a face with purple skin, red eyes, and a blue glass-like dome on his head appears on the screen)

 _Kyôryû ga itara tamanori shikomitai ne_

(Wire-like veins appear and a hand materialize over them, the hand clenches into a fist, then it opens again shoting a ki blast to the screen, then Gohan and Rin are seen running away from a dinosaur while aru fly besides them laughing)

 _CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA_

 _Nani ga okite mo kibun wa heno-heno kappa_

(A person sourrounded in energy comes flying towards the screen, then three meteors are seen coming close to crash into a few mountains, a red moon its seen exploding and then an Ozaru appears going wild on a forest)

 _CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA_

 _Mune ga pachi-pachi suru hodo_

 _Sawagu Genki-Dama...Sparking!_

(Piccolo open his eyes and recieves a blast point blank. Bulma, Puar, Oolong and Master Roshi joins Gohan and Rin in their escape from the dinosaur, Aru looking at them with a bemused look)

(Vegeta appears transforming into a super saiyan, Trunks cuts mecha-frieza in half. Aru is seen with red eyes and horns sprouting from his head)

 _CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA_

 _Atama karappo no hô ga yume tsumekomeru_

(Goku appears charging a electric blue energy around himself, then Gohan appears running around mountains with Shenlong diving the clouds on the background)

 _CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA_

 _Egao urutora zetto de_

 _Kyô mo ai-yai-yai-yai-yai_

(Gohan is seeing flipping around midari while falling, Goku appears riding nimbus and Aru flying beside him, Goku catches Gohan and the three of them fly towards the screen)

 _Sparking!_

(Goku release the energy he was accumulating and creates and explosion, the three meteors crash against the mountains exploding.)

(The Z-warriors are all standing in front of the screen, then Aru and Goku land in front of them, the one star Dragon Ball with the 'Z' suddenly appears with the 'Z' slidding across the sphere, then Goku and Aru transform into super saiyans with Aru also growing in size and two horns sprouting from his temples)

-o-

The earthlings, Gohan and Piccolo were eyeing carefully at Nappa waiting for him to make a move. He just stood there arms folded in front of him and a smug grin on his face one that said 'Come and get me you if you dare'. Then he gave a step forward.

"Y'know? I rather get over this as fast as I can, you're only the aperitif" He licked his lips and chuckled. "And Raditz, Kakarot and the brat are the main plate" He taunted them.

"Don't underestimate us fatass" Piccolo growled at him. "We waited long enough, let's finish this idiot once and for all" He ordered.

"Don't boss us around" Tien grunted as he got in his fighting stance, Chiaotzu floating besides him sweating, clearly nervous about the combat. Yamcha, Rin and Krillin got on their Turtle style stances, Gohan trembled a bit but got in a position that resembled the one Aru uses; his right hand at the level of his chest, his left one outstretched with his palm open and his left leg in front of his right one.

As soon as everyone got ready the offensive started; Yamcha and Tien started dashing towards the Saiyan and trying to hit him, but nappa managed to dodge all of their attacks, then he crossed his arms and caught their fists, he uncrossed his arms and due to the momentum both warriors ended head butting each other. But the brute Saiyan didn't stop there he grabbed Tien's head and rammed his face on to his knee, he followed his attack by punching Yamcha on the face sending him flying across the field and shooting a sphere of energy that pushed the scarred warrior towards a mountain and then exploding leaving him buried under the debris.

"Dammit! Krillin Chiaotzu let's go!" Piccolo ordered and the three veteran warriors flew towards nappa, Rin stayed behind with gohan for his protection, she wasn't letting anyone hurt her little brother. The other three warriors attacked, Piccolo stretched his arms and wrapped nappa with them, Krillin and Chiaotzu charged attacks and shoot them to the sky.

"Scattered bullet!" They both yelled and the spheres they both launched multiplied and rained down on nappa creating a curtain of dust. When the dust dispersed Nappa was still standing with just a few bruises on him.

"Is that all?" He mocked. "My turn then" He freed himself from Piccolo's arms and grabbed them to pull the Namekian close to him, once he was close enough he connected a punch on the back of his head with his elbow making Piccolo hit the ground. The Namekian spilled a mouthful of blood and tried to get up, but Nappa still holding Piccolo's outstretched arms, started to spin him around making him crash with Chiaotzu, he let go and let the two of them stumbling to the floor.

"All right then, who's next?" Nappa laughed, he turn around and spotted Rin and Gohan in the distance both ready to fight him. "Oh, you…you'll do" He chuckled and started to march towards them, until a blast of energy hit him in the back. "Guh! What the-?"

Nappa turned and spotted his attacker and saw one of the warriors who attacked him before. "I won't let you touch them!" Krillin said and he raised his arm and energy started to engulf his arm until it took the form of a yellow disk. "This is my new technique: Kienzan!" Krillin said as he shoots his disk at Nappa.

"Pfehehe, that won't do me a single scratch" He said smugly, but as the disk grew closer Nappa got a bad feeling, he dodged but didn't go unscratched a deep cut was now on his left arm, the disk flew past them and sliced a mountain in half.

"Y-you!" Nappa snapped his eyes red for all the rage, he flew towards Krillin and with a hit to the face smashed him in the ground leaving a crater on it, he then step on his skull to crush it. "That was you're last mistake in this life scum!" Then he started to push his foot on Krillin's head to finish him.

"Hey fatass!" A voice called Nappa out and a ball of energy slapped him across the face. He turned and saw the scarred human that attacked him first. "He's not your only opponent" Yamcha panted an arm stretched out to keep his attack-The Soukidan-floating in the air and the other hanging limply on his side blood dripping from his shoulder.

"You pests are starting annoy me!" Nappa said. Yamcha swung his Sokidan at Nappa but he batted it away, Yamcha kept on swinging the sphere around the Saiyan trying to hit him but Nappa grew tired of this and smashed the sphere on the ground creating a small explosion on the ground. "Now then, I'm already bored of you aperitifs, I'll finish you here and now, then I can really go and have fun with Vegeta and the traitors of our race" Nappa said and flew to Yamcha a fist cracking with energy, when he was about to connect the attack to end Yamcha's life something got between them and blocked the attack.

"Ok, baldy, you want some fun? Here I am" Rin said coldly as she blocked Nappa's fist. "Yamcha, take care of Gohan and Krillin, the others may wake up soon, tell them to give me a hand with this idiot once they do" Rin told him as she pushed Nappa away.

"You think you can hold him in the meantime?" He asked gripping his broken arm.

"Don't worry about me…I'm gonna make sure he pays" She said while walking towards the brute.

"Make me pay you say, for what?" He asked and laughed at her.

"For destroying the north capital" She said, her bangs covering her eyes. "For the countless life you took just for your amusement" She continued her aura starting to flare around her. "And" She clenched her fists. "FOR TAKING MY PARENTS' LIFE!" She snapped and delivered a right hook to Nappa making him skid across the battle field. She flew and was going to give nappa a spin kick to his face but he caught it.

"Your parents? They were in that little city I blew up?" He taunted and threw a punch at her with his left arm, she blocked and freed herself from the Saiyan's grip and backed away from him anger in her eyes.

"Shut the FUCK OFF!" She yelled at him as she charge two great purple energy spheres. "ATHENA'S" Rin shot the two spheres, both of them spinning like drills. "SPEAR!"

The drill-like beam attacks grew closer to nappa who open his mouth and threw a great blast of Ki that clashed with the Athena's Spear, the clash create and explosion and from the smoke both fighters came out and started to exchange blows at each other.

Rin kicked Nappa in the sides, he used this chance to grab her leg and pull her close and hit her in the face making her lose focus for a bit, with the upper hand the saiyan smashed her with his forearm and pushed her all the way to a mountain were she crashed, the brute started to deliver a volley of punches to the earthling girl which she helplessly received. He backslapped her to send her away and the shot a blast of Ki to the girl. Rin with effort blocked the blast with her own Ki attack but that only make her fall faster to the ground.

"This guy is tougher than he looks" She said while sitting up.

"Need help?" A green hand appeared in front of her to help her stand. Rin looked up and saw that everyone recovered for the first assault against Nappa, she took the hand and got up. "So what's the plan now" The Namekian asked.

"Well, I think we should all attack at the same time…" She glanced at Gohan who was trembling, but the kid just clenched his fist and put a brave face to his sister and nodded. "All of us" She smiled. "This is my plan; Piccolo, Tien, Krillin and I attack directly at him and we send him falling to the ground, before he reaches it Gohan, Yamcha and Chiaotzu shoot at him with their most powerful attacks, if it doesn't finish him at least it'll worn him out, got it?"

"Yeah, think we can handle it" Tien said as he charged his aura to flew towards the Saiyan, the rest of the front warriors doing the same, Tien and Piccolo started the front attack on Nappa, throwing punch after punch but the bald Saiyan kept blocking or dodging them, while Nappa was distracted Krillin and Rin attacked from behind shooting beams of energy to his unguarded back. Nappa yelped in pain and Piccolo and Tien both gave him a double hammer fist to the back of his neck, sending him to towards the ground.

"GUYS NOW!" Rin yelled at the warriors in the ground.

"Dodonpa!" Chiaotzu called as he shot a yellow ray from his finger.

"Sokidan!" Yamcha threw his spirit bomb

"Am- a-a" Gohan whimpered as he saw the form of the saiyan coming towards them, trying to move his body, if he didn't do something he was going to disappoint everyone; His father, his siblings, his new friends, the earth itself. All of those frustrations finally making him react he gritted his teeth and put his hands over his forehead a yellow sphere forming. "Masenkō!" He cried and the beam shot forward joining with the other two attacks impacting the falling Saiyan.

"Did we got him?" Yamcha asked hopefully.

The smoke clear and to everyone's shock Nappa was still there panting and bruised and with the upper part of his armor destroyed. "You… you're all going to pay!" Nappa growled his bloodshot eyes due to all the rage that was boiling inside him; he started to dash towards the ground a fist invested with crackling energy aiming to one of the three warriors. And with one lethal blow to the face.

Chiaotzu neck snapped like a twig while his body was sent towards a mountain.

"CHIAOTZU!" Tien cried out for his old time friend.

"Chiaotzu!" Yamcha run to the white warrior fallen form. The scarred warrior inspected his friend form, confirming his fears; the Saiyan just took his first victim. "Chiaotzu…" He whispered mournfully.

"H-he was already brought back by the Dragon Balls, t-that means we can't bring him back ever again" Krillin stuttered clenching his fists and preventing tears to came out of his eyes.

"That bastard, he simply doesn't stay down!" Piccolo cursed.

"You…you" Rin trembled with rage, to this person, to this monster, other lifes didn't mattered they were just insects that deserved to be exterminated and he deserved to rule above all them. "I'll never" She took her wristbands out and charged her aura, she flew towards him eyes full with murderous rage. "FORGIVE YOU"

"Wait you idiot!" Piccolo call out for her, flying to catch up with her, tien followed them ready to avenge his friend's death. He was going to use his last resort even if that was going to end him.

"Everyone move away!" Tien called out as he skidded to a stop midair and put his hands together forming a square gap between them. Rin and Piccolo moved apart while Yamcha picked Gohan and run away, Krillin realize what he was going to do, he saw that technique before.

"Wait, Tien don't!" He tried to call out for him but he didn't reach him in time.

"KIKOHO!" Tien yelled and a powerful energy attack came out of his hands' gap, Nappa couldn't move in time to avoid the attack, an explosion occurred and dust was settled in the place were the Saiyan was. "Uggg, I-I think I can make it…" Tien tried to stay awake but he slumped to the ground.

"Tien!" Yamcha called as he and Krillin went to check on him, they inspected his heartbeat, it was weak…but it was there.

"Oh thank god" Krillin said in relief. "But he isn't in condition to keep fighting, neither are you Yamcha" Krillin said looking at his friend broken arm. "Take him, and get out of here" He ordered him.

"I get it, please take care" Yamcha was going to grab Tien...

"Watch out!" Rin warned them.

But he was interrupted when a giant fist hit him behind his head smashing him to the ground.

"Yamcha!" Krillin called out dragging Tien unconscious body away to prevent him to take more damage.

Nappa then grabbed Yamcha's head and pointed to Piccolo and Rin. "Hey you" He chuckled. "Catch" He threw Yamcha towards them, Rin flew to grab him but as she got close a energy ball impacted with Yamcha, Rin gasped as the smoke cleared, she spotted Yamcha falling, she flew and grabbed him and started looking at his condition; his body was full of blood, the upper part of his gi was completely destroyed leaving his chest exposed, and he wasn't moving, she put her ear agaist his chest to hear his heartbeat, there was none.

"N-no" Rin breathed as she lowered and put Yamcha down. Then she turned to Nappa, the Saiyan had blood on his left arm and on his face, his armor totally destroyed, but he was still grinning, happy for taking down two victims.

"Rin keep calm" Krillin said as he stood beside her, Piccolo lowered and landed beside Krillin, Gohan run towards his friends and sister and look in horror at Yamcha's corpse. They got in position glaring at the saiyan who still wore the same grin as before.

Piccolo tried a front attack but was easily overpowered by nappa with a single right hook that send Piccolo smashing towards a rock, Krillin tried to use his kienzan but nappa stopped him by launching a blast of energy towards him, Krillin jumped out of the way but the resulting explosion burned badly his arms and legs.

Rin decided it was her turn and dashed towards the brute, she threw a left hook but Nappa caught it, Rin counter it with an ax kick to Nappa's chin making him lose his grip on Rin's fist, she proceeded to gave the saiyan an uppercut followed by a spinning kick to his side, the Saiyan recovered and gave Rin a hammer fist to the side of her temples, sending her skidding across the field, the Saiyan moved in front of her and puched her in the gut making her cough blood, then he grabbed her throat and pinned her to the ground.

"Hey, little girl" He cackled as his hand crackled with energy. "Say hi to mommy and daddy" He mocked ready to bring his electrify fist to her head, until a blur of energy hit him on the face and send him stumbling and bouncing on the ground until he crashed onto a mountain.

"Stay away from her you big pig!" Gohan growled, as he step defensively in front of rin.

"Gohan…" Rin gasped as she got back up. She turned and saw an apparently unconscious Nappa buried on debris, and a Piccolo that shook of the concussion the last attack the Saiyan gave him.

"Huh, it seems they finally took him out" Piccolo grunted as he got up.

"Sis, are you okay?" Gohan asked in concern.

"Yea, I think so" She said as she dust herself off and smiled at him. "Good punch back there gohan" She said ruffling his hair.

Gohan smiled at her both of them unaware of the rumbling coming from the debris, but when they did it was too late. From the ruble an infuriated Nappa came out, flying above the two young warriors all rationality gone from his eyes.

"I'M ONE HUNDRED AND TEN PERCENT DONE!" He exclaimed furiously and started charging a great beam of energy inside his mouth. "DIE!" He shoot the beam towards the two kids, Rin grabbed Gohan and turned in an attempt to protect the kid, unaware of a green blur that put itself between the beam and them.

"No!" Gohan cried and Rin turned.

"Piccolo!?" Rin called at him and Piccolo turned smiling a bit until the beam reached them.

"GRRRAAAAAAAHHHHH" Piccolo yelled in pain as he received the full force of Nappa's attack until it finally ended.

Piccolo stayed in his position panting, covered in blood and his clothes destroyed, he was grinning until finally the pain kick in and he fall on his back. Nappa also fall to his knees exhausted for the last attack.

"Piccolo!" Rin exclaimed as she got besides the fallen Namekian. "What were you thinking!? Taking that attack point blank!?" She demanded him as Gohan sobbed quietly besides her.

"That you should always keep your guard up brat…" He chuckled. "How shameful, the great King Piccolo sacrificing himself for a couple of kids" He said.

"Mister Piccolo, why?" Gohan whimpered. "Why did you take the attack for us?" He asked tearfully.

"I don't know, my body only acted, there was no time to think" He breathed weakly. "M-maybe its" He started as he closed his eyes, remembering the last year they trained along with Goku, Raditz and Aru. The bickering they had, and how they never showed fear near him. "Maybe because I think of you as my friends"

That did it, both Gohan and Rin broked down to tears, they couldn't take it anymore, first Chiaotzu, then Yamcha, and now because of them Piccolo too.

"You two take care of yourself and take care of your brother" He smiled. "G-goodbye" He closed his eyes and stopped breathing.

Gohan let out a sad cry to the skies as Rin sobbed besides the Namekian's body. They kept on crying until they heard a chuckle.

"He he he, and another one bites the dust" Nappa chuckled as he got up charging another attack on his left hand.

"You!" Rin snarled as she got back up putting herself in front of Gohan and Piccolo's body. "Even if I die right now, it wouldn't matter, as long…" She cupped her hand to her sides. "AS I TAKE YOU WITH ME! KA" A blue sphere started to form on her palms. "ME…HA…ME" The sphere grows in size and start cracking with energy.

"DIE ONCE AND FOR ALL! YOU DAMN BRATS!" Nappa howled as he shot his attack.

"HAAAAAAA!" Rin threw the turtle's school famous attack, and collided with the Saiyan's attack starting a beam struggle.

Both Nappa and Rin gave their all trying to push the other away, Nappa was starting to gain the upper hand making rin step back as the Saiyan's beam started to overpower the girl's one.

"NOW PERISH, AND SOON THE BRAT, AND THOSE BALD ONES, WILL JOIN YOU ON THE NEXT DIMENSION!" He cackled as he kept on pushing forward.

Rin felt as her force was leaving her, she didn't have any streght left and thought she was going to pass out at any moment, she needed just a moment, just a small moment to gain the upper hand against the brute, if she didn't win this the rest of them wouldn't be capable of face him, no matter how tired he was, they were in worst shap. She was the last defense against this Saiyan, the last defense that prevent him to go and help Vegeta against Aru and the others, she need to win, she has to.

Nappa cackled triumphantly, finally he was going to get rid of the insects that dared to opposed him, and he could finally do as he pleased on this useless planet, noting could stop him right now.

Or so he thought...

A blast hit him on his back. He turned and saw the tryclops panting with no energy left, hand hissing with smoke proving he's the one that shoot him, but then something worst than this happened, he felt as another attack grew closer, he turned back and saw the girl's beam overpowering his.

"OH SHIT!" Nappa cursed trying to push the attack but he couldn't he didn't have any strength left. "Damn it! DAMN IT AAAAALL!" He yelled as the beam consumed him, defeating him and killing him.

The smoke of that last attack cleared and revealed the result; Rin was panting as she collapsed to her knees, as for Nappa… what remained of him was a body missing his right arm and a great chunk of his torso, smoke hissing from his body.

"How'd, you'd like…that…Bitch!?" Rin panted.

"Big sis!" Gohan called out and rushed to his side. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yea, yeah I'm... oh no here it comes!" She grunted.

"Comes, wha-?" Gohan started to ask but cut himself off, as rin throw up her insides.

"Ugg, great... 'Have a big breakfast everyone, we'll having fun today!' kiss my ass Goku" She panted and rested on her back. "Gohan on my waist there's a pouch with, three senzu beans, one for you and one for the other two" She explained him.

Gohan shook his head. "No you have one, I don't think I need one for now" He offered him, but she refused. "Hey I didn't take much damage, either you eat it or I'll throw it" He taunted.

"Fine" She rolled her eyes and took the bean and chew it.

Gohan then gave the one to Krillin and Tenshinhan, everyone got up and collected the fallen bodys.

"What now?" Rin asked.

"Without Piccolo there are no Dragon Balls, and without them we can't bring anyone back to life" Krillin said.

"For now, let's leave them here and after we deal with Vegeta, if goku and the others haven't already, we can think of what to do" Tien said letting out a defeated sigh.

"Then let's go" Gohan said and charge his aura towards the place where his family is, and everyone followed without wasting time.

'Hmm, I wonder how Aru and the other are doing, maybe their having better luck than us.

-o-

"This isn't going as planned at all!" Raditz exclaimed as he hide behind a rock covering his eyes.

"At least he's holding him back while we think of something" Goku chuckled.

"Get off me you damn brat!" A giant ape clad in armor growled at another naked ape with purple spheres around his shoulders, chest, legs, and forearms, both of them pushing the other to gain the upper hand.

"Graaaarg!" The naked ape roared as he overpowered the armored one pinning him against a rock and starting to pummel him.

"Yea but if either of them win is bad news, if Vegeta wins then he'll come after us, and if Aru wins he'll go on a rampage!" Raditz growled.

Goku let out a tired sigh. "And here I thought this fight was bad at first" he pouted

-o-

 **AN: Damn it aru!**

 **Aru: Hey you're the one who's writing this story, in any case it will be 'Damn it Axel!** "

 **Rin: Look on the bright side, at least tien survived and Chiaotzu still has a body.**

 **Uggg, fine, see you later everyone, give us some love by making this story one of your favorites, and follow us for updates.**


	7. Protecting the Earth part 2

Hours prior to the beginning of the earthling's battle against Nappa took place; the three and a half Saiyans were flying to their own battleground so the battle for the survival of the planet could truly start. The four warriors flew over a deserted landscape with arid, reddish rocks all over the place, it didn't seem like any living beings were close so with one nod Goku led the other warriors to land over some of the mountains on the area.

"This is it" Goku said as he landed. "There are no cities near this place, we can go all out" He explained.

Aru landed on a rock at his step-father's left side and glanced around, he then nodded. "It seems there are no animals either, that's good" He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"An isolated land with no life?" Vegeta asked sarcastically as he landed in front of the two warriors, arms crossed and a cocky grin on his face. "It seems fitting, when I'm done with the three of you, this whole rock you call 'planet' will look like this place" He chuckled.

"If you think is going to be that easy Vegeta, then you're in for a nasty surprise" Raditz told him as he stepped on a mountain at Goku's right side. "I'm not the same warrior you knew a year ago, and these two are almost as strong as I am" He informed his former partner.

"Almost strong my ass" Aru scoffed. "That little thing of yours only tells our basic power, not our full extent, I bet that at my maximum I'm stronger than you" He taunted.

"What was that brat!?" The older saiyan snapped.

"Come on guys, now's not the time" Goku said to his brother, and step-son. Their attention was drawn back to the front rock were the prince of the Saiyans was chuckling, which developed in a full maniac laugh.

"Hahahaha, this is just too good, you really think you have time to fight each other" He mocked. "Once this fight truly starts you'll wish that the strongest of you two weaklings is stronger than the biggest of your problems" Then he turned to Goku and his grin grew. "And as for you Kakarot, the only reason this whole thing began is because of you, for not wanting to join your race in something so simple as conquering a worl. No wonder you're a low-class warrior" Vegeta said shook his head.

"A low-class?" Goku asked narrowing his eyes.

"When a Saiya is born, during his first years he's kept in incubation until is old enough to start going on missions, that's for mid-class and high-class warriors, such as your brother and myself." Vegeta explained, his smile growing darker. "But the kids that don't reach a high level, like you, are dumped on a planet to die, and if they don't, who knows? Maybe they could be useful for something" He chuckled.

Aru clenched his fist, not only did this guy mocked his master, but the more he heard about the Saiyans the less sense it make to him where he came from, he was in a tank but was that an incubator? Then if it's only for kids or at least babies then why was he on one? And again; why weren't any other Saiyans on the planet were he escaped from, the beings living on that planet didn't show trades of a Saiyan, like the tail, and that didn't explain the glass things on his body, just who was he? What…was he?

"Then I should be thankful" Goku said.

He's statement cut Aru's thoughts off, as well as Vegeta's laughter. "If that's the reason why I'm on earth I should be really thankfu that I didn't end up like yo. No offense Raditz but even though we already make peace with each other I still don't like what you guys do." He said and looked at Vegeta. "And besides even a low class can surpass a elite if works hard enough" He simply said, leaving Vegeta and Raditz to look at him with a curious look, and Aru to smile at his master's words.

Vegeta scoffed. "Fine then, I'll show you all, the power you can't reach by mere 'hard work'" Vegeta taunted and got in position, he flexed his legs a bit, his left arm over his forehead while the other extended outwards on his right side.

Goku got in his own position he lowered his back his left arm behind over his head and his right one under him, Raditz prepared arching his right arm behind him like if he was reading himself to throw a punch, and his left one bawled into a fist in front of him in the position for an uppercut, Aru crouched and put a fist to the ground and started to charge his aura, trying to access the power he used against Raditz, focusing on images of Vegeta or Nappa hurting his family and friends. He looked up at Veget, he was waiting for some of them to attack first.

Aru jumped to where Vegeta was, Goku and Raditz following suit and Vegeta leaping down to clash with the three of them, Aru threw the first punch which the elite warrior blocked, and so the two started to trading blows blocking each other's attacks, he gave Aru an ax kick to the chin, stunning him momentaril. Raditz and Goku tried to attack the saiyan from behind, but Vegeta spun and dodged the incoming attacks and gave Goku a kick to the face, Raditz took this chance and landed a solid blow to Vegeta's face. The three earth warriors regrouped and faced Vegeta who wiped a trail of blood from his mouth with his thumb.

"Hehehe, not bad Raditz, you've improved" Vegeta complimented, and he honestly meant it in all his time knowing Radiz, he never lay a finger on hi. The only reason he was still calm was that even though he's former partner grew stronger it didn't matched his own strength. "But you should know you still have a long way to go before being able to beat me" He said

"Yeah, yeah, leave your pride to someone who cares about hear you" Raditz said as he stared at his enemy. "Kakarot, Brat, hear me out. Time to go all out, you already have and idea of how strong he is right?" Raditz asked.

"Of course, he's everything but weak" Goku smiled. "I can't grew cocky around him or I'll end up dead" He said.

Aru frowned,. "I knew this wouldn't be easy" then he grinned and let out a chuckle. "But if it was, it'll be boring, so right now I'm a bit conflicted"

"Leave that for later, now you know what to do..." Raditz said and both of his allies tensed they didn't like what was going to come. "…aim to kill" He finally said, and mournfully Goku and Aru nodded while Vegeta laughed.

"He, yeah right" He taunted. "Unless you have a technique that can make you stronger out of the blue, I highly doubt that" He cracked his knuckles "But if you're ready to try, go on" He laughed.

The earth warriors' aura flared up and flew towards the hostile Saiyan, Aru flew above them while Goku flew down, Raditz go for a front attack and started trading blows with the prince, Vegeta knew they were planning something by just letting Raditz fight him face to face, he pushed Raditz away with a punch to the gut and a kick to the face, Aru flew behind his back but Vegeta rammed his knuckle against his face, then he grabbed his hair and tossed him towards Goku, the saiyan raised on earth caught the young hybrid and looked up to see Vegeta charging a fireball.

"Focus loser!" He mocked him and threw the fireball, Goku narrowly dodge it and helped Aru to his feet, the fireball burned part of the saiyans' clothes and right arm.

"Aru, you ok?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, I'm good" Then he glanced at Vegeta floating above them. "But he hasn't even break a sweat" Aru started to think of something, a way to use the strength he needed to win, that primal state he used to defeat Raditz, but he couldn't think of anything about it, the only thing they could do for now was try to stall him and hopefully wait for reinforcements.

"Don't just stay there, you idiots!" Raditz growled at them as he shot a Double Sunday attack at Vegeta, the Saiyan dodge it, and started to brawl against the long haired one.

"He's right, let's go" Goku said and flew to help his brother out, Aru was about to go but then he sensed something or rather…someone, he turned and saw a chubby face coming from behind one of the rocks, Aru decide to flew to towards him to tell him to leave.

-o-

Yajirobe has been watching the fight since a while and he didn't like what he was seeing, his friend and the other two were being beaten badly, he didn't want to interfere but it was like watching a car acciden; it was bad but you couldn't look away. He was trying to set his mind to leave when someone stepped behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Aru asked him, startling the fat samurai and making him fall flat on his ass. "It's dangerous to be here and... Wait you're one of Goku's friends! one of the guys who go to train with Kami" Aru pointed out and adopted a thoughtful expression. "What was your name again, Yaryarobe?" He asked.

"I'm Yajirobe, dumb kid!" The samurai snapped. "And I know it's dangerous but I have to come to give you this" He held out a brown pouch. "In here are three senzu beans, Master Korin ordered me to give them to you, but when I found Goku he was flying towards this place and when I got here the fight already started" He explained.

Aru looked at the pouch and a idea struck him, it was risky and dumb, but desperate times… "Yajirobe, you have a sword right?" Aru asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Yajirobe asked confused as Aru put a hand on his shoulder and with a far too calm expression Aru gave him a simple request.

"I need you, and I also need you to follow me on this one, to almost kill me" Aru said

Yajirobe stared at the kid.

And stared

And stared

And stared…

Until finally!

"What!?"

"You heard me!"

"Are you crazy? That's not gonna help this fight at all! The only thing you're going to make is waste a Senzu bean and time and also-" The rant was cut off short when Aru took the sword out of Yajirobes' scabbard.

"Fine, I'll just do it myself!" Aru said ignoring Yajirobes' screams of 'wait!', with a yell Aru stabbed his gut with the sword, it's tip coming out from his back.

Aru let out a gasp and with a squishing sound he plucked out the sword out of his body let in it fall to the ground, Yajirobe watched the whole scene with wide eyes and skin as white as a sheet.

"S-Senzu… Now" Aru gasped while clutching his gut with his arms to stop the bleeding. Yajirobe took out one of the beans and put it on Aru's mouth, as he swallow the bean he felted the life coming back to him, he let his arms drop to the side as the wound disappeared completely.

He flexed his muscles and clenched his fist and let a grin form in his face, he could feel himself growing stronger after the healing meaning his theory was right. During his training he got severely injured during a spar with Raditz, when he was healed he could feel his power increasing for no apparent reason, now he got an explanation every time he got injured he grow stronger.

'Strange, it may be thanks to my Saiyan biology or maybe the biology of whatever is my other half.' Shaking his head out of those thoughts he turn to Yajirobe. "Thanks for leading me your sword, now I gotta go!" With that he flew off towards the fight leaving a perplexed Yajirobe behind.

-O-

Goku and Raditz kept of trading blows with Vegeta, with the long haired Saiyan silently fuming at Aru's sudden disappearance, this distraction cost him a free blow from Vegeta to his face as well as a kick to Goku's gut.

"Is this all you got?" The prince asked mockingly. "The brat even escaped knowing the futility of this fight"

"Dammit where is he?!" Raditz demanded.

"I'm sure he's close, Aru is not the type to run away" Goku defended his stepson, but inwardly he was as worried as his brother.

"Don't worry, once I finish with you two maggots I'll find the brat and make him join you" Vegeta taunted.

"Princeabouttoscream says what?"

"Wha-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Vegeta started to ask until a fist connected with his face sending him crashing towards a mountain.

Both brothers turn to see Aru standing in the place where Vegeta was floating, arms crossed as he looked in the direction the prince was sent.

"Hey guys, how'd you doin'?" he asked both his teachers.

"Where were you brat!?" Raditz demanded.

"I'll explain later, now get on guard" Aru said just as the debris of the mountain started to rumble and an annoyed Vegeta came out of it.

"So, trying sneak attack?" The prince asked as he wiped blood out of his mouth.

"Something like that" Aru answered with a shrug.

"Bad thing about them is that they only work once" Vegeta said while glaring at the kid.

Aru allowed himself to smirk. "We'll see"

And so the fight was on again.

Both Aru and Vegeta dashed towards each other and start trading blows, this time being more balanced than at the beginning, with Aru being able to land a few hits on the prince's form, thus irritating him more.

Vegeta threw a right hook that Aru caught, and allow him an opening to punched the prince in the jaw stunning him and then giving a kick to the opposing Saiyan gut, the prince recovered and gave Aru a roundhouse kick on his sides, Aru caught the leg after receiving the blow and pulled Vegeta towards him to give him a jab on the face, however the prince swat the punched away and grabbed the neck of Aru's shirt to pull him closer and start punching his face repeatedly, making Aru let go of his leg.

"Who do you think you are peasant?" Vegeta asked as he pummeled the young hybrid face. "I am royalty, all of you are beneath me!"

"You sure about that?" A annoyingly familiar voice asked behind him.

Vegeta turn only for see two spheres of energy getting close to him and exploding at contact with him.

Aru got out of the resulting cloud of smoke relatively unharmed, with some scratches and part of his shirt torn. He made a soft landing on the ground and looked up at the cloud of smoke.

"Aru, are you okay?" Goku asked.

"Yes, thanks for the help" He answered wiping some sweat from his brow.

"How did you do that kid?" Raditz asked as he glared at the cloud of smoke.

"Don't worry about that right now" Then he looked at the smoke. "Think we got him?"

Just as he asked, the smoke cleared and a battered Vegeta was floating there, arms crossed over his face to defend him from the previous blast. As he lowered his arms the Earth warriors got a look on his face and Vegeta was pissed.

The prince wiped a trail of blood from his mouth and glared at it. 'This whole fight has been preposterous, my royal blood has been spilled more than once, all for fighting this maggots!'

He glared at the three peasants that dared to challenge him, a traitor, a disgrace, and a filthy hybrid. He was going to destroy them, he wasn't gonna let them get away with this sacrilege

"I DON'T NEED THIS BLASTED PLANNET ANYMORE, I AM DONE WITH THIS FIGHT. EVERYONE DIES!"

With a roar, a purple lightning aura appeared around the infuriated prince making the whole battleground shake.

"W-what is happening?!" Goku asked.

Raditz looked up to Vegeta and his eyes got wide open. "H-he's going to destroy the whole planet!"

"What?!" Aru whirled around to see his teacher. "B-but I live here! And he's gonna kill himself in the process"

"He doesn't care as long as he conserves his pride" Raditz said as he flared his Ki up. "We got to stop him!"

"Got it!" His two companions said as they flared their own Ki up and cupped their hands at their sides.

"Ka…Me…Ha…Me"

'Those fools, nothing can stop my Galick Ho!' Vegeta thought as he charged the purple beam.

"Ready?" Raditz asked as a white sparking sphere of electricity formed in his hand, he got a nod from his two allies and shot the attack. "SATURDAY CRUSHER!"

"HAAAAAA!"

"FIRE!"

Three beams were fired from the ground and one from the sky, the four of them clashed and generated a great shock wave.

"WUAAAAAH!" Yajirobe yelled as he was pushed back for the forces of the attacks.

Vegeta wasn't having much luck with the struggle, as powerful as he was he could not compete with three beams which combined had the same strength as his own attack.

'W-what? Those look similar to my Galick Ho!' Vegeta thought as he tried to push his beam even further. 'Since when did Raditz have this kind of power?'

Eventually all three beams started to overpower Vegeta's and got closer to him.

'No,no,no,no,no,no,no,nononononono' He thought as the beams got closer. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-" he yelled as he was pushed farther into the sky.

Aru, Goku and Raditz looked onto the sky all panting heavily. Aru sit on the ground to catch his breath with Raditz and Goku following suit, until an excited yell break them from their stupor.

"YAJUUUUUUU, YOU GUYS DID IT!" Yajirobe came on running from his hiding spot to where the guys were.

"Y-Yajirobe?" Goku asked in between pants.

"Friend of yours?" Raditz asked.

"That was awesome! I was worried at first but you managed to kill that crazy bastard!" Yajirobe laughed. "And somehow you're crazy idea of stabbing yourself worked, how did that happened?!" He asked looking at Aru.

"Eh? What is he talking about?" Goku asked.

"Well, I noticed when I got injured in one of our spars that after healing I grew stronger, and since Yajirobe had a sword and a few Senzus... Well you can guess the rest" Aru explained with a smile.

"I see, the Zenkai Boost" Raditz said while copping his chin in his hand. "Is a trait from our race that allows us to grow stronger from battle injuries"

"That sounds… Kinda unfair" Yajirobe sweatdropped. "Anyways I got two Senzus right here"

"Give it to them, I already got mine" Aru smiled but then a frown appeared on his face. "'Sides we're still not done yet"

Goku and Raditz nodded while Yajirobe paled.

"W-wait, that guy's still alive!?"

"Yup" all three answered.

"W-well then I'll leave it to you then" He tossed the bag on Goku's hand, "Bye!" and leave on running.

"…What was that about?" Raditz asked only for his companions to shrug.

-o-

Vegeta keep ascending on the sky, the combined beams burning his back and his mind racing with murderous thoughts. He eventually found the strength to escape the attacks and leaped out of them and watch them go onto the sky.

Panting heavily the prince let out a curse. "THOSE BASTARDS! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING, I'M SUPPOSE TO BE SUPERIOR TO THOSE MAGGOTS!"

Venting his frustration, Vegeta smirked.

"I'm done playing with them, I calculate our arrival at a time of full moon, when I become an Ozaru I'll crush them as the ants they are!"

He then went searching the sky looking for sight of the moon, but there was none.

"What is going on? I'm pretty sure there was a moon in this planet!" Then it hit him. "Those bastards, they've must have done something to the moon!" He gritted his teeth then smiled. "Oh well, I'll just use 'that' then" He chuckled and descended towards the ground.

-o-

The two and a half Saiyans looked up the sky to see a familiar figure descending towards them. They all took positions while looking at the prince who glared at them with hatred and then smirked.

"Very clever of you to destroy the moon, but you should already know Raditz, that is useless"

Raditz gritted his teeth and clenched his fist, while Goku and Aru looked in awe as Vegeta created a pure white sphere in his hand.

"With this artificial moon I can imitate the Blutz waves necessary to transform myself" Vegeta then throw it into the sky and Raditz averted his gaze.

Slowly Vegeta's heartbeat started to accelerate and his eyes went blank, his arms bulged and his hair growing at alarming rates as well as his body. Soon a titanic creature covered in fur, Goku couldn't help but think back when Gohan transform, he turned to looked at Aru…

And he paled.

Aru was looking straight to the flying sphere with blank eyes his whole body trembling.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! Now you'll know the true power of a Saiyan!" Vegeta boasted until he heard a low growl, at first he looked at Raditz then noticed he covered his eyes, then he looked over to Goku and Aru and noticed the boy was looking at his creation. 'N-no way!'

"Aru!" Goku called out. "Aru listen, look away!"

"Kakarot? What is happening!?" Raditz asked.

"Aru is looking at the moon!" Goku answered, panicking. "Aru, looked away!" He called once again but it was useless.

Aru's mind was gone, replaced by pure instinct. Instinct to destroy everything in his path, to destroy anything that crosses his way, to squash anyone that dares to defy him, an instinct to **FIGHT**.

And so Aru's transformation started his teeth growing sharp and his eyes glowing red, his hair and size growing and his clothes getting shredded.

Soon another giant monster stood in the desert growling and roaring, anxious to figh. He looked around and spotted an enemy, another monster, a monster challenging his dominance on this territory

"GAROAAAAAAAAR!" With a mighty roar the beast launched itself towards Vegeta , who due to the shock was barely able to intercept it.

"We need to get out of here!" Goku said as he picked Raditz and leaped away from the fight.

The two of the found a safe place to watch the battle.

"This isn't going as planned at all!" Raditz yelled as he hide behind a rock covering his eyes.

"At least he's holding him back while we think of something" Goku chuckled.

"Get off me, you damn brat!" A giant ape clad in a armor growled at another naked ape with purple spheres around his shoulders, chest, legs and forearms, both of them pushing the other to gain the upper hand.

"GRAAAAAARG!" The naked ape roared as he overpowered the armored one pinning him against a rock and starting to pummel him.

"Yeah but if either of them wins is bad news, if Vegeta wins he'll come after us and if Aru wins he'll go on a rampage" Raditz growled.

Goku let out a tired sigh. "And here I thought this fight was bat at first" He pouted.

-o-

 **A/N:HELLOOOOOOOOO REMEMBER ME?**

 **(Cricket sounds)**

 **Really? No one? Ok… (cries in Venezuelan** )

 **Aru: Stop being so melodramatic, in behalf of our author here, we are sorry for the delay. But our computer's keyboard got busted and we couldn't afford a new one. Right now he's using a borrowed one to end this chapter he started making right after he published the last chapter.**

 **Rin: Oh so good to be back! If things go right we'll have a new keyboard soon so we'll be back to updating soon. And we' all like you to vote on a poll**

 **Should Axel771, after getting his new keyboard, write a Digimon Story? It'll be focus on season two, with seven OC's, the dark ocean and Daemon or Creepymon as you like to call it (Man such wasted potential)**

 **We'll also post that story on devianart in the hopes someone cares to draw those OC. That's it for now! I'm Rin**

 **Aru: This is Aru**

 **Axel771:Eh? Oh and *Sniff* Axel771**

 **All three: Signing out!**


	8. Protecting the Earth part 3

**Current Power Levels:**

 **Aru (Oozaru): 110.000**

 **Vegeta (Oozaru): 90.000**

 **Raditz: 5750**

 **Goku: 5700**

 **Rin: 4950**

 **Tien: 2650**

 **Krillin: 2700**

 **Gohan (Calm) : 2000**

* * *

The earthlings were flying as fast as they could, leaving all the mourning for later. Right now they were going to back their friends up, but there was something off.

Aru's energy signature has been in a constant change. First it started lowering. Then, it came back and more powerful than before. And now it simply skyrocketed out of nowhere.

'Goddammit Aru! What are you doing?!' Rin inwardly cursed, worried about her friend.

She looked back and saw Gohan. His eyes showing his worry for his three mentors. The others were also worried, Goku and Raditz's energy signature haven't done anything for a while, they seemed to be sitting still.

Just what is going on on that battlefield?!

FUCKING BRAT! GET OFF ME!" Vegeta roared as he pushed Aru away.

The naked ape skidded across the desert, coming to a halt when he crashed against some mountains. He roared at Vegeta, pounding his chest and charging a blast on his mouth.

Vegeta tackled him to the ground, pinning him with his body and started punching the beast in the face repeatedly. In raw power the brat was more powerful than him, because of him creating the artificial moon his original Power Level was halved to merely nine-thousand. And somehow! This brat managed to get a power boost in the middle of the fight. In their normal forms that power barely worked on Vegeta, with Raditz and Kakarot's help. But, in this state, the brat now overpowered him!

The only advantage Vegeta has right now is the fact that he can keep his consciousness and reasoning. While this seemed to be the first time the brat transformed and, therefore, didn't have the experience to keep himself in control.

"YOU FILTHY HYBRID! HOW DARE YOU LAY YOUR HANDS ON ME! UH? UH? UH? UH? UH? UH?!" Each question was marked by a punch to the monkey's face.

However Vegeta's ranting came to an end when his fist was caught by his rival's. He felt his hand crushing as the pressure tightened and slowly the beast in front of him was starting to get up. His opponent reared his fist back and gave Vegeta an uppercut, followed by a headbutt to his stomach.

The prince fell to the ground, clutching his stomach in pain. However he felt his leg being grabbed and now he was being lifted and spinned around by his opponent. He tried to focus and launch a blast towards him, but the constant spinning make him dizzy, losing his focus. He was finally set free and launched against a chain of mountains. All collapsing over him and burying him.

Aru roared in victory at seeing his rival being crushed under the mountains. He started smashing his chest and jumping from place to place while doing so.

Raditz and Goku watched the whole exchange, with mixed emotions.

"Welp. Aru beat him apparently." Goku chuckled.

"That only means he'll start rampaging until he is out of the fake moon's range or we cut off his tail." Raditz said, eyes shut to prevent him from turning as well.

The rumble Vegeta was buried under start shaking. The prince roared as he emerged from it. He looked at the brat that dated to challenge him and felt himself trembling with rage. This wasn't going to stay like this! That fucking pest was going to die by his hand!

He brought his hands together, channeling all of his Ki on them. "DIE YOU BRAT! SUPER GALICK HO!"

The massive beam raced across the whole landscape, erasing everything in its path. Raditz and Goku flew away, with Goku guiding his brother, to prevent themselves from getting scorched. Aru realized about the beam too late, and, as he turned, the beam impacted. The destructive attack pushed the monkey through the whole desert, until he crashed against the side of a cliff. He moaned and tried to get out of the great crater his massive body left in it. But Vegeta flew towards him and dug his feet on his stomach, making him double over and giving Vegeta a chance to hit the back of his head.

Aru collapsed on the ground, Vegeta looming over him. The prince reached out and gripped the hybrid's tail, while using his other hand to pressed the boy against the ground, making him roar in pain while the elite warrior chuckled. "Hahahahaha! No tail, no problem! You don't deserve it anyway, " he started pulling it making Aru lose all of his strength and leaving him moaning in pain, "BECAUSE YOU AREN'T A TRUE SAIYAN WARRIOR!" Vegeta declared as he started tugging at the boy's tail.

-O-

After Vegeta launched his attack, Goku find a safe place to hide with Raditz from the titanic duel rampaging on the desert. He let out a sigh of relief as the attack stopped.

"I'm going to take a look. Ok bro?" Goku peeked, not waiting for Raditz response. His eyes went wide as he saw Vegeta pinning Aru to the ground. "Dammit!"

"What?"

"Aru's in trouble!" Goku's Ki flared up. "I'm going to help!"

"Kakarot, wait!" Raditz's protest came too late. Goku launched himself forward to help his son. "Arg! Fuck!"

Raditz traced their energy signature and dashed as well, his energy crumbling any rock that blocked his way.

-O-

Vegeta laughed triumphally as he heard the brat howling in pain. Finally some satisfaction since he came to this rock! Now he was going to show him, to show them all! That no one messes with the Prince of All Saiyans!

"Hey, Vegeta!"

He looked up to the source of the voice, only to receive a blast on his right eye.

" **ARRRRRRRG!** " He let go of the boy and clutched his injured face.

Vegeta looked down and saw, to his annoyance, Kakarot; he was standing in front of the brat trying to wake him up. The prince snarled, as he saw that low-class filth. Another disgrace he had to clean from the Saiyan's story! He opened his mouth to fire at the distracted warrior. But, once again, he was caught off guard when a blast exploded on his head.

"KAKAROT!" Raditz said, floating over Vegeta. "HURRY UP AND WAKE THE KID UP!" He started blasting Vegeta's head with a volley of attacks

"I'M TRYING!" Goku snapped. He looked at his son and focused to comunicate telepathically with his Ki. _'Aru! It's me! Goku! Listen I need you to wake up! Right now you're the only one who can stop Vegeta! But I also need you to focus! Don't attack me, or Raditz! So we can help you.'_

Vegeta started growling, he charged energy on his hand and launched it at Raditz, who barely had time to dodge it. The volley of attacks stopped and Vegeta glared at his former subordinate. "HOW MANY TIMES ARE YOU GOING TO KEEP ON CHALLENGING ME! **RADITZ?!** " He opened his mouth to attack at the mid-class warrior.

However a pair of giant arms wrapped around his torso and then he was prey of a suplex. His gigantic body bounced against the ground and he saw the other ape looming over him, growling and baring his teeth.

Vegeta back-flipped and got back to his feet. Aru dashed towards him and punched him in the face and then, while Vegeta was stunned, he grabbed his shoulders and smashed his knee on Vegeta's gut. The prince gasped for air, but Aru wasn't going to stop. He kicked Vegeta's side and then gave him a double-ax hit to his head. Vegeta stumbled back, trying to regain his bearings, but his opponent back-slapped him, making him fall down to the ground on his back.

His opponent roared at him, and pressed his foot on Vegeta's stomach, making the prince gasp for the lack of air. And he watched with horror as the boy grabbed his tail.

For Aru... It was payback time.

He started pulling Vegeta's tail. The prince screamed in pain and rage as he felt his limb being grabbed with so much _force!_ He growled and glared at the ape. He wasn't going to let it slide! He wasn't going to allow this low-class scum to beat him! HE WON'T ALLOW IT!

He gathered as much energy as he could on his hand and launched it to the sky. Not hitting nothing. Both Raditz and Goku looked at him with suspicion and a confused expression, respectively.

Then the beam started falling downward. Raditz eyes shot open as he saw the attack's true objective. "No!" He put himself in the middle of the attack and launched a Double Sunday attack at the beam, but this easily overpowered it. Raditz dodged and the beam hit its targed.

Aru's tail was vaporized...

The naked ape was paralyzed and he let go of Vegeta's tail. He stumbled back and his body started shrinking and getting less hairy. The metamorphosis stopped and now a naked, human sized Aru, stood dizzy on the ground. He fought to stay on his feet but the sudden chance took a toll on him and fainted on his back.

Goku and Raditz looked all of this in horror. Vegeta got up and chuckled. "Finally! That's over," He loomed over him and raised his foot. "Now... Die!"

"ARU!"

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Vegeta brought his foot down, ready to crush this nuisance. Neither Goku nor Raditz was going to make it in time, as they dashed towards him, Aru's fate was sealed.

But someone else intervened.

"KIKOHO!" A square shaped attack slammed on Vegeta's chest, sending him flying towards some mountains.

Raditz and Goku looked back and saw Tien floating behind them, his hands in forming a diamond shape. "So," he panted. "Did we make it in time?"

Rin and Gohan both landed beside Aru. The former pushed her embarrassment of seeing her best friend naked at the back of his mind, as she put started shaking him. "Aru! C'mon you idiot, wake up!"

Krillin landed beside them. "We don't have more Senzus," he turned to Gohan. "Keep him safe while the fight is still on."

"B-but I!" Gohan started to protest

"Gohan."

He looked up to see his father landing beside him, a proud smile on his face. "You guys beat that big guy back there, uh?" Gohan nodded. "Then you can leave the rest to us, you take care of your big bro, got it?" Gohan nodded and grabbed his brother and flew as far away as he could.

Rin looked at Goku. "Goku-sensei... Piccolo, Yamcha and Chiaotzu..." She trailed off.

Goku merely nodded. "We'll talk about it later," He saw as Vegeta emerged from the mountains. "We have to end this!"

Vegeta roared and glared at the newcomers. If they're here then that means Nappa was dead. So what? The fat bastard wasn't of any use for him anymore! But they aren't going to interfere anymore in his plans to destroy this planet!

"Soooooo, what's the plan?" Rin asked as she saw the monster, she supposed, was Vegeta.

"We have to cut his tail! Once we do that his power is going to be half of what it used to be!" Raditz said, cracking his fists.

"Easier said than done." Tien drawled. Gripping his fist and ready to face the giant.

The ape launched himself towards the earth warriors. They all dispersed and both Krillin and Rin started firing at his back, while Tien shot a Dodonpa to his chest, and Goku and Raditz both shot attacks to his head.

Vegeta's whole body started shining and with a mighty roar a great wave of energy was expelled from his body. Everyone was sent flying away, getting second to third degree burns. Vegeta flew towards Krillin and with his gigantic hand he slammed the monk. Krillin bounced on the ground his ribs breaking and blood coming from his mouth.

Rin saw all of this and flew to help the monk, Vegeta turned and launched a blast of his mouth towards the girl. Rin used her Athena's spear to try to fight it back but was overwhelmed and he beam send her towards a mountain. She got trapped in a deep crater, with her shape.

Tien, Raditz and Goku all launched themselves towards the ape. Tien stayed back and started launching a barrage of blasts, while Goku and Raditz all launched close ranged attacks. However none of this attacks seemed to injured the transformed prince. He completely ignored Tien's blast and only focus on the other two Saiyans. He back-slapped Goku with enough force to send him flying through various mountains, the earth raised Saiyan heard his bones shatter. Then he focus on Raditz and decided to make it funny. He pretended to prepare a blast from his mouth and Raditz flew back, ready to counter it. But the prince smirked. He launched a half-powered blast that Raditz easily swat away, when he looked at Vegeta again the prince already had him on a crushing, two handed grip.

"HAHAHAHA! How's that, Raditz?" He tightened his grip. "This is all your fault! If you hadn't allow yourself to be defeated by the insignificant people on this planet, then we wouldn't be in this situation! But then again... I won't have the chance to crush you!"

Vegeta tightened his grip and Raditz let out a blood curling scream." UAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Krillin cracked his eyes open and slowly got up. He saw Vegeta crushing Raditz and decided he needed to help. Slowly he floated to an elevated spot and raised his hand, making a circular form. His technique, the Kienzan, was ready. Krillin knew what he needed to do; cut Vegeta's tail. Then the prince would go back to normal and they'll have a better chance of winning.

 _'Here it goes... Kienzan!'_ Krillin launched his attack. It soared through the air and got closer to its objective.

And then Vegeta jumped, rendering the attack useless.

Krillin gasped and Vegeta turned towards him. "How rude... Just wait, I have plans for all of you. But these traitors are in the top of my list." He chuckled and proceeded to continue on crushing Raditz.

 **"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"** His cries resonated along the whole area. Making the other warriors cringe.

Goku groaned as he sat up. His whole body ache and there was definitely some, or many, broken bones. He looked up and saw his brother being crushed by Vegeta. He growled and forced himself to stand, but then he tripped and fell over.

"D-damn!" He cursed. Now he knew exactly what was broken. His left arm left arm was broken. His ribcage almost crumbled. And both his ankles were twisted. He couldn't get up to help his brother. He saw with a bit of hope as Krillin attacked, but it vanished quickly as Vegeta dodged the attack.

To Goku's confusion, Vegeta started levitating, keeping Raditz on his grip. Vegeta floated to Goku's direction, until he was hovering over the earth warrior.

Vegeta landed on Goku's legs.

 **"** **GEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGG!"**

"Music to my ears," Vegeta laughed. "Now, Kakarot. Watch as I crushed both you and your good for nothing brother!" He put Raditz on one hand and picked Goku with the other. Crushing them in each one.

Vegeta laughed until someone blast him on the back of the head. "Hey!" Tien screamed. Vegeta turned with no interest to look at him. "DON'T FORGET ABOUT US!" He put his hands in a diamond shaped form.

"Like you could do something to defeat me! None of you has what it takes to take me on!" The prince mocked.

"That is not up to you to decide!" He gathered energy in the center of his hands. _'If this finish me... At least I'll see you in the after life Chiaotzu.'_

Vegeta opened his mouth, ready to blast the triclops away. But then he felt an immense pain on his lower back, followed by a loud ' _THUD'._

His tail was cut off of him.

He dropped his toys and staggered. He didn't felt someone getting close to him, it wasn't the energy attack from before. WHO?! HOW?!

"DAMN YOUUUUUUUUUuuuu..." He shrank back to his former size, panting heavily and growling. "This. Can't. Be!"

Behind a rock, Yajirobe trembled in fear. _'Ok I did my part. NOW KILL HIM!'_

Tien blinked as he saw Vegeta shrank. Then he grinned and landed in front of him. "Well, the all mighty prince is now defenseless."

Vegeta glared at him. Then chuckled. "Defenseless?" He kneeled and grabbed Goku by the back of his hair. "I am everything, but defenseless. Don't misunderstand this, I'm not taking him as a hostage," his fist glowed. "I'm going to kill him, right now! And then I'll deal with you!"

Tien's three eyes became the size of pebbles as he saw Vegeta about to ram his fist through Goku's chest...

... Only for another fist to deck him across the face.

Vegeta was sent stumbling away from his victim and glared at the newcomer. Rin stood there, her forehead dripping with blood and her Gi covered with tears and dust. "You bastard... Stay away!" She spat.

Vegeta gripped his fist. THIS WAS ENOUGH!

"Why?! WHY WON'T YOU PEOPLE," Energy started gathering around his whole body. "JUST DIEEEEEEEEEEE!"

He launched himself at Rin, almost all sense of sanity leaving his eyes. With animalistic fury he lashed at the young warrior. Both traded blows, the Saiyan overpowering her quickly, even with his power halved. However, Tien soon joined and along with Rin they started gaining the edge over the prince. Vegeta growled and with a yell he expelled a bit of his energy to push his enemies away. He focused on the triclops and started hitting his face, then grabbed his shoulders and kneed his gut over and over again.

Rin leaped behind Vegeta, but the prince throw Tien at her, forcing her to catch him, and then he launched a sphere of energy that impacted with the two sending them towards some rocks. Rin's head impacted against the rocks leaving her unconscious.

Tien groaned in pain as he felt his consciousness fade. He glared at Vegeta, who'd marched towards them with hate in his eyes. Tien glared back with the same amount of hate. The prince raised his fist and charged another blast.

"Scatter Bullet!" A rain of attacks showered on the prince forcing him on a retreat. He dashed across the battlefield and, in the middle of his run, saw the source of the attack: The other bald one.

He growled and launched himself at him. He punched his gut, making him cough blood, then grabbed his arm and elbowed right in the middle, snapping his bone in half. He grabbed his head and rammed it against his knee, then he grabbed him and brought him over his head and slammed the monk's back on his knee. Krillin screamed in agony, and Vegeta enjoyed.

But...

"MASENKO!" A blast burned his back.

He turned and saw Kakarot's brat, his eyes glaring at Vegeta. "Leave him alone!" He speeded towards Vegeta, the two starting to trade blows.

"WHAT? YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME?" Vegeta mocked. "STOP INTERFERING AND JUST WAIT FOR YOUR DEA-" He received a punch to his injured eye. "ARG! MY EYE!" The distraction cost him as Gohan started punching his gut repeatedly. It didn't last as Vegeta grabbed the kid by his hair and punched him square in the face. "PISS OFF!"

He launched him on the air and then he zoomed above him to give him a double-ax punch on the head. Gohan crashed hard against the ground and Vegeta landed in front of him. He grabbed him by his hair and started slamming him against the ground, over and over and over and over and over again. The boy's whole face was covered in blood now.

And then someone slashed him in the back, through his armor.

Vegeta dropped the kid and glared at the new pest. A fat man standing in front of him, trembling with fear. "Y-YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CUT MY TAIL!"

Yajirobe stammered. "I-I-I-I'm sorry I-didn't meant to-!" He was punched in the face and then blasted towards a nearby rock.

Vegeta strolled towards the fat man. Slamming his fist on him, once, twice, trice and so on. His fist were filling numb from all the punches his been giving, his armor was a mess and he was down by one eye. He wasn't going stop until someone was dead by his hand!

AND ONCE AGAIN SOMETHING INTERRUPTED HIM!

"Iamback!" Someone said while shooting a blast to his back. He turned to see the older brat looking at him.

Vegeta sneered. He was growing tired, the only thing keeping him going was the PURE HATE he felt for this particular opponents. He jumped at Aru to give him a kick to the head. The boy blocked it and the prince threw a blast towards him. Aru swatted away and jumped away from the prince, as he did it he launched a volley of blast towards the Saiyan. Vegeta charged through the attack and punched Aru in his ribcage, the crunch he heard was _sooooo_ _satisfying!_

Aru grabbed his opponents hand and tried to knee him on the gut, but Vegeta blocked with his other hand and headbutted the boy right in the nose. Another satisfying crunch. Aru let him go and the prince back-slapped him, sending him to the ground. Aru rolled away from Vegeta and got back to his feet, adopting a Turtle Style position. Vegeta glared at him, his hands twitching like claws.

"WHY?! WHY DO YOU KEEP GETTING IN MY WAY, YOU PEST?!" He barked. Spit flying out of his mouth.

Aru glared back. "Us?! YOU ARE THE ONES INVADING OUR HOME! WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE US ALONE!" Aru lunged at him as he said this.

He tried to kick the prince, but Vegeta caught it and broke it with his elbow. Aru cringed and charged an attack in his hand. Vegeta was faster he let go of his leg and fired a blast at him, the blast exploding at contact. Aru fell on his back and Vegeta loomed over him, a blast ready.

"Enough games! I'll normally torture you until dead. But I. AM. DONE! I'll finish this NOW!" He readied himself to fire, enjoying the fear on the boy's eyes.

Then he heard a growl.

He turned to see Kakarot's son growling his eyes looking at...

"SHIT! THE MOON!" He hurried at the kid and started beating him, trying to stop the transformation. "STOP IT! STOP IT DAMN YOU! STOOOOOOOOP!"

Gohan's metamorphosis was done and a new giant beast roared on the battlefield. However, like Aru, this one started destroying everything in his path. Without another beast to fight the whole world was his prey! Vegeta leaped away from the kid's range, wishing the brat would stomp his comrades by accident.

Gohan roared and shoot beams at the whole place making it explode. Aru saw all this from his position on the ground. "G-gohan..." He tried to get up, but his body felt too heavy. He remembered hearing Goku's voice at some point while he was unconscious. When he woke up and saw he had no tail, he realized he must've transformed at some point of the fight and Goku tried to reach him.

Now was his turn.

 _'G-Gohan! It's me!'_ He tried to reach out. _'Listen to me! Gohan, please! It's me!'_

Gohan kept on rampaging.

 _'Hear me out! Gohan!'_

Nothing.

 _'GOHAN!'_

...

 _' **GOHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!'**_

The great ape stop and looked down. He saw a broken person staring at him. _'Gohan... It's me big bro,'_ He heard a voice say on his head. _'I knew you probably feel angry, and just want to smash everything. But please... I need you to focus. You know who did this to me? To daddy? To uncle Raditz? To your sister? Mr Krillin and Tenshinhan?'_ The ape recognized those names. _'It was Vegeta. You need to focus on Vegeta!'_ He recognized that name, he HATED that name.

The ape scanned his surroundings and saw him, limping away from the fight while clutching his arm. The ape roared and flew towards him.

Vegeta felt something coming and turned. He gasped as he saw the giant monkey coming towards him. He gathered all the energy left in him and started leaping from mountain to mountain to escape. "Stay away, stay away damn you!" He fired at him but didn't managed anything.

The monkey slapped the Saiyan away and then shot a blast from his mouth. Vegeta shot a blast that barely managed to block the beam. He needed to act quickly, but didn't have much time to do it since the ape was already upon him. He gritted his teeth and formed the same technique one of the bald ones made. "GO TO HELL!" Vegeta yelled as he threw the disk at the boy, the attack shredding his tail. A laugh escaped Vegeta's mouth, but was cut when he saw the shrinking giant falling towards him. "No! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The body landed over him, smashing him on the ground and breaking every bone on him.

Now there he stood.

The Prince of All Saiyans. Crushed and broken, beneath an unconscious children.

He dug a remote from within his armor, a remote that managed to survive the whole fight with him. He pressed some buttons with a great effort and then pushed Gohan away.

* * *

 _(Remainings of North City)_

Many scientist gathered across the glassy wasteland that once was North City. The only remaining things on it were a pair of spherical capsules, dusty but otherwise intact.

Suddenly one of them started beeping and elevating from the ground, shooting of towards and unknown location.

* * *

Vegeta crawled away from Gohan and saw, with great relief, as his ship landed in front of him.

"Gotta, get back to a Freeza station. I can't die here!"

"NOT SO FAST!"

Vegeta turned and saw the girl from before, holding the fat-ass sword on her good hand. "You think I'll let you go? After all you guys done?"

Vegeta groaned and tried to keep on moving, he pressed some buttons, but felt something pressing on his back.

He didn't realized he activated the communication system.

"You're partner killed my parents and our friends! Not only that he took the Dragon Balls away! So we can't wished them back!"

Vegeta kept on growling, unable to move.

"So you! You'll reunite with him in hell!" She declared. "DIE YOU BASTARD!"

She raised her sword up.

"Wait!"

Until a voice stopped him.

"Rin... Wait!" Goku gasped. "Let him go!"

"WHAT?!" She turned to see his master, but didn't saw him nearby. He was talking by telepathy to her. "WHY SHOULD I?!"

"Please. I want to be the one to beat him. I want to surpass him and be as strong as him. If he comes back, I'll be ready. And you manage to avenge your parents, and our friends, by defeating his partner. So leave him to me!"

Rin growled ready to strike Vegeta down! But then felt a hand stopping her. She turned back and saw Aru, barely hanging with his leg broken. "I agree with Goku... I want to beat him next time. Let him go," he looked at Vegeta. "And besides... There's no case to beat him when his pride is broken..."

Vegeta growled, but focused on getting on the ship. Once inside he pressed the right buttons. "You'll regret this, brat! You all will!" He said as his ship elevate on the sky and leaved.

They won... But at what cost?

Aru collapsed on the ground, panting. Rin glared at him. "I hope you know what you're doing... I really hope." She collapsed next to him. "Is it over? It's finally over?"

"Yeah... I think it is..." He panted.

They stayed quiet for a moment and then he heard sobbing, he turned and saw Rin crying. All of the recent events finally catching up to her: Her parents death, Piccolo's, Yamcha's and Chiaotzu's. He tried to comfort her but couldn't move, so he only let her cry.

He looked at the sky and wondered...

What now?


End file.
